Nathanaël Sebastian Black Tome 2
by Natulcien Anwamane
Summary: Une seconde année commence pour les maraudeurs. Nathanaël et ses amis revienne pour remettre Poudlard sans dessus-dessous. Mais cette année, une menace plane sur l'école. De mystérieuses agressions ont lieu dans les couloirs de l'école. Et un jeune japonais transféré en deuxième année. Résumé complet à l'intérieur. Rang T pour les injures qui viendrons après.
1. Un après midi sur le Chemin de Traverse

** Voilà le premier chapitre de ce tome 2 : LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS . Voilà donc le début. Bien qu'il se passe pas grand chose pour le moment ^^**

**Voilà le résumé complet de ce tome ci dessous :**

_**« Une seconde année commence pour les maraudeurs. Nathanaël et ses amis revienne pour remettre Poudlard sans dessus-dessous. Mais cette année, une menace plane sur l'école.**_

_**De mystérieuses agressions ont lieu dans les couloirs de l'école. Des élèves sont retrouvés pétrifiés au matin sans la moindre trace du coupable. La chambre des secrets, l'antre de Salazar Serpentard aurait était ouverte, et le descendant du fondateur chercherait à chasser les enfants de moldu du château.**_

_**Ajouté à cela, un nouvel élève bien mystérieux. Tsukikami Haruto, arrivé tout droit du Japon au début de l'année. Un garçon plein de secrets qui attirera l'attention des maraudeurs, mais la question qui se pose est : Sera-t-il un ami ou un ennemis ? »**_

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**INFO POUR PLUS TARD :  
**_ Paroles = paroles normales  
**_ Paroles = conversations télépathiques avec les familiers  
**__ Paroles __Fourchelangue _

Chapitre 1 : Une après midi sur le Chemin de Traverse

_ Remus était assis dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd, antique demeure de la famille Black depuis des générations. Kreattur l'elfe de maison venait de servir le petit déjeuner. Le loup-garou attendit que son ami et propriétaire des lieux descende avec son fils avant de commencer à manger. Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant onze ans. La veille, c'était l'anniversaire de Nathanaël qui avait reçu les cadeaux de ses amis par hibou. _

_ Une chouette entra par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine pour lâcher une lettre dans l'assiette d'œufs au bacon de Nathanaël. Elle était marquée du sceau de Poudlard, il s'agissait de la liste des fournitures nécessaires pour l'année à venir. La liste des livres était la suivante :_

_- Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2), de Miranda Fauconnette  
- Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort, de Gilderoy Lockhart  
- Vadrouilles avec les goules, de Gilderoy Lockhart  
- Randonnées avec les trolls, de Gilderoy Lockhart  
- Promenades avec les loups-garous, de Gilderoy Lockhart  
- Une année avec le Yéti, de Gilderoy Lockhart _

_ Sirius lu la liste par dessus l'épaule de son fils, quand il eut fini il lui frappa l'épaule en le regardant avec sollicitude. _

_ Je doute que tu apprennes quoi que ce soit en défense contre les forces du mal cette année, rit l'auror.  
_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
_ Parce que les livres de Gilderoy Lockhart sont un savant mélange de vérité et de préjugés stupides. Il faudrait au moins un an avant de réussir à démêler le vrai du faux dans ses ouvrages.

_ Nathanaël soupira fortement, notant au passage dans son esprit de demander à son père de lui prendre tout de même un ouvrage potable de défense quand ils seraient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Thanatos le dragon était lové le le rebord de la fenêtre et prenait le soleil, Hélios était parti chasser ce matin et n'était pas encore revenu. C'est dans ces moments que Nathanaël était heureux de vivre dans une maison sorcière, car ainsi, son dragon familier pouvait s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre sans que les moldus remarquent quoi que ce soit._

_ Remus sortit son neveu de ses rêveries pour lui demander de manger. Il lui annonça qu'ils feraient tous une sortie pour acheter les fournitures scolaires cet après midi. Nathanaël remercia son oncle, reposa sa lettre et termina son petit déjeuner tout en chahutant avec son père comme tous les matins. _

_ Cependant, une semaine auparavant, Nathanaël et Sirius avaient du se rendre au ministère pour faire enregistrer l'animagus du garçon. Ils y avaient rejoint les trois autres maraudeurs qui avaient été convoqué également. Cela avait prit des heures et Nathanaël était rentré d'une humeur massacrante. Le garçon avait passé presque toute la nuit dans la salle d'entraînement protégée pour se calmer. _

_ Après le repas de midi, les trois membres de la famille prirent la route qui menait à l'avenue sorcière. Thanatos confortablement installé roulé en boule dans le sac de sport moldu de son maître. Le jeune garçon avait pensé que ce procédé était plus simple que de lancer un sort sur le dragon, au risque que celui ci s'efface au beau milieu du Londres moldu. De plus, la créature adorait le mouvement de balancier que faisait le sac contre la hanche du brun. Sirius avait plaisanté une fois en disant qu'il allait acheter un berceau pour que le dragon puisse être bercé le soir. Heureusement, la créature ne s'était pas vexée et avait pris la chose à la rigolade. _

_ Comme ils n'étaient pas pressés, les trois sorciers marchèrent jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, le pub qui se trouvait avant l'entrée de l'avenue. Ils saluèrent Tom le barman édenté avant de reprendre leur route calmement. _

_ Avant tout, ils passèrent reprendre des ingrédients pour les potions. Même si ce n'était pas la matière préféré de Nathanaël il faisait tout de même de son mieux pour satisfaire son professeur. Ce qui n'était pas toujours facile soit dit en passant. Il lui avait d'ailleurs fallu trois jours pour faire le devoir que Rogue leur avait donné pendant les vacances. _

_ Ils passèrent ensuite racheter de l'encre et du parchemin pour l'année à venir. Sirius en profita pour récupérer une plume qu'il avait commandé. Nathanaël fut surprit en recevant la boite. À l'intérieur il y avait une plumes de sa queue, noire et bleue. Le garçon ne savait pas trop quand son père l'avait prise, mais il la trouvait superbe. _

_ Elle te plaît ? Demanda Sirius.  
_ Elle est superbe, répondit le brun. C'est pour quel occasion ?  
_ Aucune particulière, juste pour te faire plaisir.

_ Après cet épisode la petite famille se dirigea vers la librairie pour y acheter les livres nécessaires. Cette dernière était bondée, et Nathanaël soupira, iI détestait les foules trop denses car il s'y sentait enfermé. Mais, au travers de la masse, il lui fut très facile de reconnaître une personne qui ne passait pas inaperçu, et n'y parviendrait sans doute jamais. Le jeune Black leva le bras et fit de grands signes en appelant Ethan. _

__ _Ethan ! Ça fait trop plaisir de te voir !

_Le jeune albinos se retourna pour faire face à son ami qui lui faisait toujours de grands signes pour être sur qu'il l'ai bien vu. L'albinos sourit très largement en reconnaissant celui qui l'appelait à travers la foule. Il se glissa timidement entre les clients de la librairie. Ethan l'étreignit _

__ _Je suis vraiment content de te voir Nath, sourit l'albinos.

_Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux blancs d'Ethan avant de serrer la main du père du garçon qui l'accompagnait. C'était un grand brun avec un sourire sympathique.. Sirius entraîna Alexandre Owens dans les rayons avec la liste des ouvrages pendant que les deux garçons se rendaient dans le rayon des livres des livres qui n'étaient pas au programme. _

_ Les deux adultes les retrouvèrent plongés dans leur lecture. Nathanaël avait déniché un livre sur les automates magiques, ou les statues enchantées comme l'avait fait remarqué Ethan. L'albinos lui était fasciné par un livre de métamorphose de niveau avancé. Deux ouvrages très rares que Sirius se fit d'ailleurs un plaisir d'offrir aux deux garçons. Le père d'Ethan tenta de l'en empêcher. Nathanaël posa sa main sur son bras et lui sourit de manière fataliste. _

__ _Laissez tomber, mon père est très difficile à raisonner. Surtout quand il a décidé de faire un cadeau à quelqu'un. Il dit toujours que là fortune qu'il a hérité de sa mère doit être utile à quelque chose.

_ L'auror prit également un livre de médicomagie pour Mathieu et un autre de défense pour Jason. Les deux adolescents admirèrent la façon dont Sirius esquiva Gilderoy Lockhart qui dédicaçait son autobiographie dans la librairie. Cela non seulement avec une grande classe, mais également un cynisme sans pareil. Et le pire, c'était que Lockhart n'avait rien comprit aux piques que lui avait envoyé l'auror. Ce qui avait fait rire beaucoup de monde, et pas seulement Nathanaël, Ethan et Alexandre Owens. _

_ Sirius une fois les achats payés fit sortir tout le monde car une bagarre venait d'éclater entre Lucius Malfoy et Arthur Weasley. Une scène somme toute pathétique pour des sorciers tels qu'eux. Le patriarche de la famille Malfoy se targuait pourtant d'être l'un des sorcier les plus nobles de toute la Grande-Bretagne. C'est quelques seconde plus tard que Nathanaël fit demi-tour suivit d'Ethan pour retourner vers la librairie. _

__ _Eh cria Sirius pourquoi vous y retournez ?  
_ Si Lucius Malfoy y est il y a sans doute Jason ! S'écria Nathanaël qui commençait à courir.

_ Les deux adultes suivirent plus calmement leurs enfants vers la librairie pour voir si le neveu de Lucius était là également. Ce qui était le cas. Nathanaël le repéra sans difficultés à travers la foule. Sa vision s'était beaucoup améliorée depuis qu'il était devenu animagus. Depuis Mars dernier le garçon n'avait plus de problèmes de vue, mais à présent il y voyait mieux qu'un humain normal. Il voyait plus loin, et de plus son champ de vision s'était élargi, chose que Sirius n'avait pas prévu. Mais il trouvait ça vraiment génial. _

_ Nathanaël leva le bras et comme pour Ethan appela son ami en souriant largement. Le blond ignora les ordres secs de son oncle et vint saluer son ami avec son habituel sourire lumineux. Ethan l'enlaça comme il avait enlacé le jeune Black dans la librairie. Au cours de l'année dernière le professeur McGonagall avait expliqué que la manie de l'albinos de toucher les choses et les gens pour mieux les comprendre était le résultat ou la cause de son talent pour la métamorphose. _

_ Lucius salua Sirius avec une distance polie. L'homme faisait de son mieux pour ne pas donner à l'auror des prétextes pour lui chercher des noises. Car il le connaissait bien. Quand Sirius voulais trouver des choses compromettantes sur quelqu'un il trouvait toujours. Sans jamais rien inventer. Ce qui était vraiment effrayant parfois. On parlait de lui au ministère comme du digne disciple de Maugrey Fol Œil le célèbre chasseur de mage noir. _

_ Avec subtilité comme il savait si bien le faire Sirius prit congé de Lucius Malfoy et entraîna son fils, le jeune né moldu et le moldu à travers la foule. Jason les aurait bien suivi mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas pousser plus loin la tolérance de son oncle. Il le laissa donc l'entraîner là où il le voulait. _

_ Alors qu'ils croisaient les Weasley qui rentraient visiblement chez eux, Thanatos dans le sac s'agita. Nathanaël passa son bras autour du sac pour que personne ne se rende compte que le dragon était là. Il ouvrit son esprit à son dragon qui pouvait communiquer par télépathie avec lui. Mais le jeune garçon préférait que la créature ne sorte pas devant tout le monde car tous pensaient que les dragon étaient des créatures dangereuses. _

_ Les dragon étaient effectivement des créatures dangereuses, mais quand on prenait les précautions nécessaires tout se passait bien en général. Mais le brun ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'avoir des problèmes avec le ministère. Pendant l'été que la famille avait passé a New York le garçon s'était entraîné à communiquer avec le dragon. _

_**_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Nathanaël au dragon par la pensée.  
_ J'ai sentit de la magie noire deux fois aujourd'hui, répondit Thanatos.  
_ Quoi ?!  
_ Dans la boutique de livre et il y a quelques minutes, répondit la créature. **_

_Nathanaël garda les paroles du dragon pour lui tout le temps tout en cheminant avec Ethan et son père. Il ne voulait pas leur faire peur. Et son ami lui avait dit que son père paniquait facilement, le garçon ne voulait pas être responsable d'une crise de panique du moldu au milieu de l'avenue magique. Il en parla à Sirius et Remus une fois installé dans le salon en fin de soirée. _

_ On peut rien faire, de toute façon Thanatos n'a pas identifié avec certitude la provenance de cette magie, soupira Remus.  
_ Ouais, approuva Sirius. Et puis de toute façon j'aurais eu du mal à expliquer comment j'avais deviné qu'il y avait un objet de magie noire.

_ La question du genre de l'objet en question fut abandonnée. L'allée des embrumes se trouvait non loin de l'avenue principale et c'était un endroit propice pour ce genre de chose. Sans doute avaient-ils croisé un client de cette allée en revenant et rien d'autre. Nathanaël monta donc se coucher plus rassuré d'avoir parlé à son père. _

_ Mais malgré ce léger désagrément le garçon avait adoré cet après midi sur le chemin de traverse. Comme il avait adoré passer la plus grande partit de son été à New York avec son père et son oncle. Du pur plaisir. _

** Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus. La suite devrait arriver Lundi ou Mardi prochain normalement. **

**A la prochaine  
Nátulcien **


	2. Entrée en Seconde Année

** Coucou tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 2. C'est la rentrée des classes ^^Avec l'arrivée de quelques nouveaux personnages comme le frère d'Ethan et la sœur de Mathieu et l'apparition d'Haruto. **

** Je vous mettrais leur fiche plus tard comme je l'ai fait pour le tome 1 pour que vous les connaissiez mieux. **

** Merci à ****pauline12**** qui m'a fait remarqué que j'avais fait une erreur dans mon code parole. Je vais le corriger. Heureusement cette erreur n'est pas trop grave vu que le Fourchelangue n'apparaîtra pas avant un bon moment.  
**

** Merci pour vos commentaires également. **

** Bonne lecture à tous.**

**INFO POUR PLUS TARD:**_ Paroles = Paroles normales  
**_ Paroles = Discutions télépathiques avec les familiers ou autre  
_ _Paroles = Fourchelangue_  
**

Chapitre 2 : Entrée en Seconde Année

_Les retrouvailles des maraudeurs sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ ne furent qu'éclats de rire et étreintes chaleureuses. Les quatre familles sourirent en voyant cela, enfin presque toutes les familles. La mère d'Ethan ne semblait pas heureuse de se trouver là, et un garçon brun près d'elle semblait partager son avis. La jeune femme tourna d'ailleurs les talons avec l'autre adolescent laissant Ethan seul avec ses amis et leurs familles. _

_ Pas commode celle-là, remarqua Jason.  
_ C'est ma mère, répondit Ethan en baissant les yeux. Elle s'appelle Ashley, et le garçon avec elle c'est mon petit-frère Joshua. Je ne m'entends pas du tout avec lui et maman.  
_ T'en fais pas, sourit Jason. On est là nous. Au pire tu fugueras chez Darkness je suis sûr que Patmol serait ravi de te garder.

_Sirius avait sourit largement avant d'approuver. Si Ethan voulait venir chez lui il était toujours le bien venu. Pour lui les maraudeurs étaient une grande famille et les membres d'une famille ça devait se soutenir. L'albinos sourit et remercia l'auror, lui promettant qu'il n'oublierait pas sa proposition si les choses empiraient chez lui. L'auror proposa la même chose aux autres garçons du groupe, même s'il savait que tout allait bien chez les Andrews. Et que si les choses allaient vraiment mal pour Jason il lui suffirait d'envoyer une lettre à son père ou à sa mère. _

_ Les garçons montèrent dans le train avec leurs familiers. Une jeune fille les rejoignit dans leur compartiment. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds dorés ondulés et des yeux couleur ambre. Mathieu lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir près d'eux. _

_ Je vous présente ma jeune sœur, Alexa, elle entre en première année, expliqua le garçon.

_La jeune fille fut chaleureusement saluée par les amis de son frère. Elle eut même droit à plusieurs histoires qui étaient arrivées durant l'année précédente. Comme plusieurs des blagues des garçons. Jason parla ensuite de la dernière nouvelle qui avait secoué le monde des sorciers. Le remariage de Lily Evans la mère du survivant quelque peu … officiel. L'homme s'appelait Martin Foster, il était le chef de la brigade de police magique. _

_ Il avait épousé Lily début Août. Ce qui faisait qu' Harry avait un beau père et un beau frère. Le garçon avait un an de moins qu'Harry et s'appelait Luke. On ne savait pas grand chose de lui et Jason ne l'avait jamais vu. Son père n'aimait pas trop Foster, et il lui avait interdis de l'approcher. Et Jason suivait toujours les conseils de son père dans ce genre de cas. _

_ Mon père m'a dit que ce type était un escroc. Il ne l'aime pas du tout, annonça Jason.  
_ Et je suppose que le fils ne doit pas être mieux, répondit Mathieu.  
_ Je ne connais pas ton père Lightning, intervint Nathanaël. Mais si tu lui fait confiance je me fie à toi.

_Le sourire de l'albinos fit comprendre au blond que lui aussi était d'accord. Jason sourit avant de prendre une pose qui faisait penser à Drago son cousin. _

_ De toue façon, il est scientifiquement prouvé que Harry Potter est victime d'une mutation très gênante. Il sécrète des hormones qui font gonfler la tête de quiconque le côtoie trop longtemps, commença le blond.  
_ Sympas la théorie Lightning, rit Nathanaël.  
_ Estime toi heureux Darkness, si tu étais resté plus longtemps avec lui tu serais devenu comme lui, répondit Jason. Imagine le cauchemar.

_Chacun des garçons y alla de son commentaire. Imaginant ce qu'Harry aurait pu faire avec Nathanaël à sa botte. Ce qui les terrifia. Alexa qui écoutait la conversation éclata de rire. Elle n'avait jamais vu son frère agir ainsi. À la maison son grand-frère adoré n'agissait jamais ainsi. Il n'était pas incisif ou narquois. Il était toujours calme et doux, il écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait. Alors que là il participait voir même initiait les conversations. Ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais avec sa famille de sang. Car Mathieu lui avait expliqué que pour lui les maraudeurs étaient un peu une autre branche de la famille. _

_ Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça grand frère, sourit Alexa.  
_ Désolé si ça te fait peur petite sœur, répondit le garçon. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude.  
_ Non, ne t'en fais pas, répondit la jeune fille. En fait, je crois que je préfère quand tu es comme ça.  
_ De toute façon, c'est pas comme si Mathieu était le pire d'entre nous, intervint Nathanaël. Il serait plutôt la voix de la raison.

_Toutes les personnes assises dans le compartiment rirent aux éclat. Neville Londubat fini par venir les trouver, le Poufsouffle avait été presque chassé de son compartiment par Harry, son nouveau frère, Weasley et Granger. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient passés au début du voyage pour les saluer avec Lee Jordan avant de retourner dans leur propre compartiment. Les deux groupes de farceur s'entendaient à merveille, ils n'avaient certes pas l'intention de travailler ensemble pour le moment, mais les maraudeurs gardaient l'idée sous le coude pour plus tard. _

_ Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare, les garçons saluèrent Alexa qui devait suivre Hagrid pour la traversée du lac. Les garçons eux puisqu'ils étaient de seconde année devaient utiliser les diligences sans chevaux pour se rendre au château. Dans la foule Nathanaël avait réussi à voir Harry et put donc à éviter la confrontation pour le moment. Car il savait que le garçon lui en voulait d'être le survivant et non lui. Harry aimait la célébrité, pas Nathanaël. De moins pas la même. _

_ Nathanaël aimait que les élèves de Poudlard le félicite ainsi que ses amis après leurs blagues. Qu'ils leurs disent qu'ils étaient incroyables. Mais le brun n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on s'incline devant lui pour avoir vaincu un mage noir à l'âge d'un an alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait fait. Certes il pouvait comprendre que les gens soient soulagés de la disparition du mage, mais pas qu'ils vouent un culte à un phénomène magique inexplicable. _

_ Alors qu'ils descendaient de la diligence Nathanaël remarqua un garçon qui était escorté par le concierge. Le Serdaigle n'eut pas le temps de le détailler qu'il se fondait dans la foule qui montait les marches. Le garçon avait attiré son regard car Nathanaël ne l'avait pas vu lors de la répartition de l'an dernier. Et qu'il se souvenait des visages à défaut des noms des élèves de son âge. Hors ce garçon semblait avoir le même âge que lui. _

_ Je viens de voir un élève de notre âge que je n'avais jamais vu, annonça Nathanaël alors que lui et ses amis montaient les marches du château.  
_ Ah ? Il était comment ? Demanda Jason.  
_ Il était de type asiatique, mais je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps. Il avait les cheveux noirs, mais Rusard m'a caché le reste, répondit le garçon.  
_ On saura bien assez tôt qui est ce gars Darkness, le rassura Ethan. Pour le moment moi j'ai faim.

_Les trois autres garçons éclatèrent de rire en entendant Ethan réclamer a manger. Parce que dans ce cas là l'albinos ressemblait à un enfant absolument adorable. Jusqu'à ce jour personne dans Poudlard n'avait encore résisté au visage d'enfant triste d'Ethan. Mais en même temps il ne l'avait pas encore essayé sur Rogue ou Rusard. Ça expliquait certaines choses aussi. _

_ Les quatre garçons allèrent s'asseoir à la table de Serdaigle avec leurs camarades. Mathieu repéra le garçon dont avait parlé Nathanaël en descendant des diligences. Il était effectivement de type asiatique, avec de longs cheveux noir, noués en une longue tresse tombant dans le bas de son dos, retenue par une corde rouge. Ses yeux améthystes scrutaient la grande salle de long en large. Les premières années finirent par arriver pour se ranger devant l'estrade. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva alors pour prendre la parole comme l'année précédente. _

_ Mes chers enfants, je vous souhaite la bienvenu pour certains et un bon retour pour les autres. Avant de commencer la répartition des nouveaux arrivants, je tiens à vous présenter plusieurs personnes. Dans un premier temps, voici Gilderoy Lockhart, qui a accepté de reprendre le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

_Les élèves applaudirent. Les filles surtout, qui trouvaient le nouveau professeur trop canon. Les maraudeurs applaudirent plus par politesse qu'autre chose, mais ils gardaient en tête les paroles de Sirius le concernant : « C'est un incapable, et ses livres sont pleins d'incohérences. »_

_ Puis, je vous présent Haruto Tsukikami, il vient d'être transféré à Poudlard cette année. Il vient tout droit du Japon. Il sera répartit en seconde année.

_Les élèves ne surent pas trop comment réagir. Mais visiblement Dumbledore n'attendait pas qu'ils applaudissent le garçon. Il demanda au professeur McGonagall de commencer la répartition et envoya Haruto au milieu des premières années. _

_ Le professeur de métamorphose appela très vite le nom Alexa Andrews, puisque son nom de famille commençait par un A. La jeune fille avança timidement en regardant ses pieds vers le Choixpeau. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit que celui ci lui tombe devant les yeux. Pendant que l'artefact réfléchissait un Serpentard se pencha vers la table de Serdaigle et apostropha Mathieu. _

_ Cette fille ça serait pas ta sœur Andrews ! Appela-t-il.

_Le garçon fronça les sourcils avant de répondre. _

_ Ouais c'est ma sœur, et si vous lui cherchez des noises vous aurez affaire à moi !

_L'élève de seconde année grimaça. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de subir une vengeance des maraudeurs. Il avait assisté l'année précédente à leurs facéties, et devinait bien qu'avec leurs connaissances ils pourraient facilement faire de sa vie un enfer s'ils le voulaient. L'adolescent préférait reporter son attention sur la répartition alors que le Choixpeau se décidait enfin._

_ POUFSOUFFLE !

_Les jaunes et noirs applaudirent l'arrivée d'Alexa parmi eux. Neville fit signe à la jeune fille de venir s'asseoir près de lui. Mathieu sourit calmement, visiblement fier de sa jeune sœur, et heureux qu'elle ne soit pas à Serpentard où elle ne se serait jamais intégrée, ou à Gryffondor à la merci de Potter. _

_ La seconde répartition qui passionna tout le monde ce fut celle de Luke Foster, le beau-frère d'Harry. Le Choixpeau prit peu de temps avant de l'envoyer à Serpentard. Le garçon aux cheveux blond-roux et aux yeux verrons alla s'asseoir près de Drago Malefoy qui semblait ravis de le voir là. _

_ Quand vint le tour de Joshua Owens, le frère d'Ethan, personne ne posa la question. Du moins à haute voix. Le garçon alla calmement se coiffer du Choixpeau pour être réparti. L'albinos fixa son frère tout le temps que l'artefact des fondateurs mit pour se décider. _

_ GRYFFONDOR !

_Joshua se redressa avec un large sourire, il alla s'asseoir à la table des rouge et or qui applaudissaient son arrivée dans leur lui regardait les maraudeurs avec un sourire mauvais et invita Joshua à venir s'installer avec lui et ses larbins. Ce que le brun fit avec plaisir visiblement. Ethan baissa les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard triomphant de Potter et celui emplit de dégoût de son propre frère. _

_ Vint finalement le tour du garçon japonais qui avait attiré l'attention de Nathanaël. Le Serdaigle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis qu'il avait été présenté par Dumbledore. Si les trois autres maraudeurs étaient curieux de savoir pourquoi il avait fait tant de chemin pour venir là, Nathanaël lui était fasciné par le garçon. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Quand il fut envoyé à Gryffondor le jeune maraudeur fut un peu déçu, il aurait bien voulu qu'il aille à Serdaigle pour faire sa connaissance. _

_ Les rouge et or applaudirent leur nouveau camarade calmement. Harry voulu le faire venir à lui également, mais le japonais l'ignora. Il alla s'installer près des jumeaux Weasley en bout de table près de la porte. Ce qui vexa un peu Harry, mais Hermione lui dit que peut être au Japon on ne faisait pas les choses comme chez eux. Le dîner se passa sans problèmes. Mais Nathanaël ne cessait tout de même de jeter des coups d'œils vers le japonais. Ce qui fit sourire ses amis. _

_ On a bien des amis à Poufsouffle, et on s'entend bien avec les jumeaux de Gryffondor, intervint Mathieu. On pourra très bien s'en faire un ami aussi si tu veux Nath.  
_ Ouais, approuva Jason. En plus, Potter à visiblement l'intention d'en faire un de ses larbins vu les signes qu'il lui à fait. Ça lui fera les pieds en plus.

_Les quatre garçons rirent ensemble en imaginant la tête que ferait Harry en les voyant devenir amis avec le nouvel élève sans que lui y parvienne. Ou du moins avant lui. Le seul qui semblait avoir le moral dans les chaussettes c'était Ethan. Depuis que son frère était en grande conversation avec Harry le faux survivant. Car bien évidement Dumbledore n'avait pas reconnu qu'il avait tort et s'était trompé de garçon. Même si cela arrangeait un peu Nathanaël. _

_ Ginevra Weasley ! Appela le professeur McGonagall.

_Le Choixpeau se tortilla sur la tête de la jeune rousse visiblement mal à l'aise. Cela prit un petite moment avant que l'artefact cadeau des fondateurs annonce sa décision._

_ SERPENTARD !

_ Ce fut un grand choc pour tout les membres de la famille. Car des sept enfants de Moly et Arthur Weasley, et même de tous les Weasley, elle était sans doute la première à être envoyée à Serpentard. Il était sans doute arrivé qu'il y ait des Poufsouffle et même des Serdaigle. Mais jamais au grand jamais, un ou une Serpentard._

_ Les frères de la jeune filles se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi leur sœur qui était si gentille et forte se retrouvait dans cette maison. Ils en avaient parlé entre eux, ils avaient pariés sur Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle. Cela leur faisait un véritable choc car ils ne s'y attendaient pas. A la fin du repas le directeur se leva. _

_ Avant de vous laisser rejoindre vos lits, je tiens à préciser certaines choses. Déjà, il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt, Je tiens également à demander à plusieurs fauteurs de trouble de bien vouloir se tenir tranquilles cette année.

_Cette simple phrase fit rire les maraudeurs qui n'avaient évidement aucune intention de faire ce plaisir au directeur. _

_ Je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit à tous, sourit le vieil homme.

_Les maraudeurs se levèrent avec les autres. Ils rejoignirent le préfet de Serdaigle qui avait du mal à canaliser les premières années en souriant. D'un accord tacite ils intervinrent. _

_ Salut les jeunes, rit Jason. Si vous veniez avec nous, on va vous montrer la maison.  
_ La montée va être un peu longue alors il faudrait qu'on commence tout de suite si on veux avoir un bonne nuit de sommeil, continua Mathieu.

_Nathanaël et Ethan sourirent aux nouveaux qui semblaient plus en confiance avec les quatre jeunes qu'avec le préfet de leur maison. Les adolescents entourèrent le groupe, Jason et Mathieu derrière, Nathanaël et Ethan devant pour les guider vers la salle commune. En donnant des points de repère facile pour retrouver le hall aux plus jeunes. Une fois arrivé à destination ils saluèrent leurs camarades et montèrent dans leur dortoir où les attendaient leurs familiers. _

_ Voilà une rentrée pleine de surprise, plaisanta Jason.  
_ Ouais, soupira Ethan. En espérant que ce soit le seul genre de surprise auxquelles on aura droit.  
_ Ouais, j'ai pas envie d'avoir une autre aventure comme celle de l'an dernier, répondit Nathanaël en s'affalant sur son lit.

_C'est avec cet espoir qu'ils s'endormirent dans leur dortoir, leur seconde maison. _

**La suite sans doute Lundi ou Mardi prochain. Il s'appellera ****Première rencontre avec Gilderoy Lockhart.**


	3. Première rencontre avec Gilderoy Lockhar

** Bonjour à tous, voilà le troisième chapitre du tome 2. **

** Je n'oublie par que je vous ai promis les fiches d'Alexa la sœur de Mathieu et de Haruto. Je vous les mettrais, j'ai presque fini. **

** Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. **

** Bonne lecture à tous.**

Chapitre 3 : Première rencontre avec Gilderoy Lockhart

_ Le lendemain matin alors qu'ils descendaient vers la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner le préfet de leur maison les rejoignit pour leur parler. Il voulait leur parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille avec les élèves de première année. _

_ Merci pour votre intervention d'hier soir. Je n'y arrivais vraiment pas.  
_ Ça a été un plaisir de t'aider, répondit Nathanaël au cinquième année.

_Le préfet laissa les maraudeurs pour rejoindre ses propres amis. Il n'avait pas envie de s'incruster dans leur conversation. Mais il avait tenu à les remercier de l'avoir aider la veille. Suite à cela les quatre garçons reprirent leur conversation première. À savoir qui allait être la victime de leur première farce. Ils hésitaient entre en faire une spécifiquement à Harry ou faire une farce globale . _

_ Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas décidés quand ils s'installèrent à la table de Serdaigle pour le petit déjeuner. Ils discutaient à voix basse pour que leurs camarades n'entendent pas. Ils n'avaient pas envie que l'un d'entre eux puisse cafter aux professeurs avant qu'ils aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Harry entra dans la grande salle en paradant comme d'habitude accompagné de Ron et Hermione. _

_ Jason fit alors remarquer que le japonais, Haruto s'il avait bien retenu son nom ne se trouvait pas avec le survivant. Et vu sa tête quand Harry vint s'asseoir près de lui avec sa suite, le garçon n'aimait pas trop la compagnie du « Roi des Gryffondor » comme tout le monde l'appelait. Dans son dos ou non. La remarque de Jason faite à voix haute fit bien rire les maraudeurs et les élèves autour de la table qui avaient entendu. _

_ Le professeur Flitwick passa dans les rangs pour donner leurs emplois du temps aux élèves. Cette année encore il y avait plusieurs cours en commun. Mais différents de l'année précédente. Curieux Mathieu demanda pourquoi ces changements au professeur de sortilège. Celui ci lui répondit que c'était une idée du directeur mais qu'il n'en savait pas plus. Cette année, ils avaient :_

_Potion avec les Poufsouffle  
Métamorphose avec les Gryffondor  
Enchantement avec les Serpentard_

_ Mathieu fut heureux que le cours de potion soit avec les Poufsouffle. Ainsi il pourrait aider un peu Neville pendant le cours. Ethan était mécontent que la métamorphose soit avec les Gryffondor, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partager ces leçons avec le soit disant survivant et ses larbins. Et Nathanaël « absolument ravis » de partager sa matière préférée avec les Serpentard. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient faire avec. _

_ Ce matin là ils avaient histoire de la magie, botanique, mais aussi défense contre les forces du mal. Les quatre garçons étaient curieux de voir ce que Lockhart allait bien pouvoir leur enseigner. Surtout que Sirius pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas être un bon professeur. Un professeur ne pouvait pas ne penser qu'à lui, c'était totalement incompatible. Un enseignant devait penser au bien être de ses élèves. Pas à sa coiffure. _

_ Les adolescents retrouvèrent le professeur Chourave avec plaisir, et s'endormirent durant leur cours d'histoire de la magie. Comme l'année précédente. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la salle ou devait avoir lieu le cour de défense. Ils discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir apprendre cette année. Au vu des titres des livres de Lockhart il allait y avoir des créatures intéressantes au programme. _

_ Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, les maraudeurs se dirent que Sirius devait avoir raison concernant leur professeur. Celui ci avait retapissé les murs de la salle de classe avec des photos de lui qui souriaient bêtement. En essayant de retenir leurs rires les Serdaigle allèrent s'installer dans le fond de la salle. _

_ Le professeur Lockhart se plaça sur l'estrade devant le tableau, il parada quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter pour faire face à sa classe. Posa ses poings sur ses hanches comme une femme en colère et sourit. Ce qui d'après Ethan le fit ressembler à un moldu qui pose pour les publicités de dentifrice. _

_ Mes chers enfants, je suis Gilderoy Lockhart, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

_ Les filles de la classe se mirent à glousser comme des pintades devant le sourire du professeur. Et beaucoup de garçons semblaient l'étudier sans doute pour apprendre à avoir du succès avec les filles. Ce qui faisait ricaner les maraudeurs dans le fond de la classe. _

_ J'espère que vous serrez attentifs car je compte bien faire de vous de grands chasseurs de créatures dangereuses. Au moins à moitié aussi doué que moi. Car il est évident qu'aucune d'entre vous ne seras jamais aussi génial que moi.

_Jason était couché sur sa table en train de rire à s'en briser les côtes. Mathieu avait déjà décroché du discours du professeur. Ethan lui essayait de calmer son ami blond et surtout d'éviter qu'il ne tombe de sa chaise à force de rire. Nathanaël lui était resté perplexe devant les paroles de l'homme. _

_ Je vais maintenant vous faire passer un questionnaire, il y aura seulement dix questions. J'ai du réduire ce que je voulais faire à l'origine. Mais ceux qui le veulent pourront prendre le questionnaire d'origine et me le rendre la prochaine fois.

_Question 1 : Quel est la date de naissance de Gilderoy Lockhart._

_Question 2 : Quel est le lieu de naissance de Gilderoy Lockhart._

_Question 3 : Quel est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart._

_Question 4 : Citez toutes les créatures qu'à vaincu Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Question 5 : Donnez les noms des lieux ou Gilderoy Lockhart a combattu le mal._

_Question 6 : Comment Gilderoy Lockhart à vaincu le spectre de la mort ?_

_Question 7 : Comment se nommait le vampire qu'a vaincu Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

_Question 8 : Quel est le plus grand rêve de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

_Question 9 : Avant de chasser les créatures maléfiques que faisait Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

_Question 10 : Quand Gilderoy Lockhart a-t-il commencé à combattre les forces maléfiques ?_

_En lisant les questions les garçons se demandèrent ce que leur professeur avait bien pu fumer avant de le rédiger. Et le pire, était sans doute que ce n'était qu'un échantillon des questions qu'il voulait leur poser en premier lieu. Les quatre garçons décidèrent de répondre de manière plutôt originale aux questions. _

_ Ils écrivirent que Lockhart était né il y a 3000 ans, dans le Mordor de la terre du milieu. Il fallu tout de même expliquer d'où venait la référence à Mathieu et Jason qui n'avaient jamais lu __Le seigneur des anneaux__. Ils écrivirent les explications sur le parchemin pour que leur professeur comprenne bien qu'ils se fichaient de lui. Déclarèrent également qu'il avait vaincu des adversaires ridicules issus à la fois du folklore sorcier et moldu. Tel un nain unijambiste avec deux mains gauches, un schtroumpf vert qui louche et parle toujours en verlan. _

_Ou encore qu'il rêvait d'abandonner la chasse aux créatures maléfiques pour aller élever des pingouins au pôle nord. Au lieu de citer les titres des livres qu'on leur avait fait acheter les maraudeurs citèrent leurs livres préférés. Et inventèrent chacun une manière stupide de vaincre un vampire. _

_ Au bout d'une petite vingtaine de minutes le professeur récupéra les questionnaires complétés. Il les lu rapidement. Tous le virent blanchir devant quatre feuilles. Il les mis les unes à côté des autres et les fixa quelques secondes. _

_ Qui sont Nathanaël Black, Ethan Owens, Mathieu Andrews et Jason Malefoy ? Demanda le professeur d'une voix blanche.

_A cette simple question les élèves de Serdaigle éclatèrent de rire. Devinant aisément que les maraudeurs comptaient faire souffrir leur nouveau professeur. Les quatre adolescents se levèrent avec des sourires ironiques sur leurs visages. _

__ _C'est nous, annonça Nathanaël.

_Lockhart contourna son bureau et remonta l'allée entre les tables pour venir se placer devant les deux tables qu'occupaient les fauteurs de trouble. _

_ Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Demanda le professeur.  
_ Assez, répondit Nathanaël.  
_ Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ?  
_ Parce que vos questions étaient idiotes,, répondit calmement Mathieu. Ce questionnaire n'a aucun intérêt.  
_ Quoi ?! S'insurgea le professeur.

_Visiblement Lockhart ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Mathieu. _

_ Nous demander de citer les titres de vos livres n'a aucun intérêt, s'expliqua Mathieu. Nous n'avons qu'à regarder sur les couvertures. C'est idiot. Cela ne vous aideras pas à nous faire cours plus efficacement.

_Malgré leur amour pour leur professeur les élèves qui étaient fans de Lockhart durent reconnaître que Mathieu avait tout à fait raison. Leur poser des questions pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient retenu de ses livres pouvait être utile. N'était pas à Serdaigle qui veux. _

__ _Pour votre insolence je vous offre deux heures de retenu chacun, annonça fièrement le professeur.

_Les maraudeurs se regardèrent en se demandant si quelqu'un avait mis le professeur au courant de ce qu'ils avaient fait l'année précédente. Ce ne devait pas être le cas, sinon il aurait su que deux pauvres heures de retenu n'allaient pas leur faire peur. Au contraire. Ce manque flagrant d'autorité le désignait plutôt comme une cible pour les farceurs._

_ Puis pour éviter d'avoir à l'écouter Nathanaël ouvrit « __Promenades avec les loups-garous__ ». Et le pu lire ce que l'homme affirmait sur les lycans. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune garçon donna un coup de coude pour attirer l'attention de l'albinos assis près de lui. Ethan arrêta de dessiner pour regarder ce voulait lui montrer Nathanaël visiblement hors de lui. A la fin de cours, ils avaient pris une décision._

_ Prochaine cible : Gilderoy Lockhart. Déjà il était visiblement un piètre pédagogue, et ensuite, il prenait part à la discrimination des lycans. Pas question pour les maraudeurs de laisser passer une telle chose. Surtout qu'à voir ce qui était écrit dans le livre Lockhart ne devait jamais avoir rencontré de loups-garous dans la réalité. Seulement dans ses rêves et les films qu'il se faisait dans sa tête. _

**Dans le prochain chapitre l'apparition de Haruto. **


	4. Tsukikami Haruto

** Coucou tout le monde me revoilà. Dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand chose. Il s'agit surtout de la première vrai rencontre avec Haruto, l'étudiant japonais transféré en seconde année.**

** Les fiches des nouveaux personnages devraient arriver aujourd'hui ou demain.**

** Bonne lecture à tous.**

******INFO POUR PLUS TARD:**

_ Paroles = Paroles normales**  
****_ Paroles = Discutions mentales avec les familiers ou autre  
_ ****_Paroles = Fourchelangue_**

Chapitre 4 : Tsukikami Haruto

_ Depuis leur premier cours avec Gilderoy Lockhart les maraudeurs n'étaient pas de bonne humeur. Ils étaient même plutôt irritables et sombres. Ils discutaient beaucoup à voix basse de sujets qui visiblement ne concernaient pas leurs condisciples. Ceux ci évitaient de s'approcher des jeunes garçons quand ils discutaient dans un coin avec un air renfrogné. _

_ Avant de faire des plans pour humilier leur professeur les maraudeurs étaient allé lui poser des questions sur les loups-garous pour savoir s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait écrit. Et c'était la vérité, il affirmait même qu'on devrait tous les faire enfermer ou les exécuter. Pour lui ils ne méritaient pas de vivre car c'étaient tous des monstres. C'est à cet instant que les adolescents avaient décidé de vraiment le faire souffrir. _

_ Ce matin là, ils allaient avoir leur premier cours de d'enchantement de la semaine. Cours qui était en commun avec les Gryffondor. Les jeunes maraudeurs arrivèrent dans le couloir ou il devait avoir lieu . Mais à peine avaient-t-ils atteints la file qu'Harry et ses deux larbins les abordèrent. _

_ Vous avez enfin décidé de vous tenir tranquilles ? Les taquina le brun.  
_ Absolument pas, répondit Nathanaël sèchement. Seulement il faut du temps pour préparer une œuvre d'art Potter.  
_ De l'art ?! S'écria Ron. Vous êtes cinglés !  
_ Peut-être bien, répondit Jason. Mais nous au moins on profite de la vie et on rigole bien.

_L'aplomb du blond fit grincer des dents les trois Gryffondor, et particulièrement Harry qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête. Il reprit donc la parole. _

_ Vous me faites pitié vous le savez ça ? Vous vous prenez pour des génies, mais vous n'être rien de plus que des opportunistes, cingla le survivant.  
_ Pas plus que toi, répliqua Ethan. Tu ne fait que te servir des autres sans jamais rien faire par toi même.

_Harry comprit l'allusion de l'albinos aux révélation de Voldemort l'année précédente. Révélations que le jeune Potter n'avait pas voulu accepter comme pouvant être véridiques, tout comme Dumbledore. Et cela agaçait prodigieusement Ethan. _

_ Je me fiche bien de ce que peut dire un pauvre gosse qui n'arrive même pas à se faire respecter par sa propre famille, répliqua Harry.

_Ethan se ratatina suite aux paroles d'Harry. Nathanaël passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami et foudroya son frère de sang du regard. Mathieu intervint alors. Il semblait calmexx mais son regard lançait autant d'éclairs si ce n'est plus que ceux du jeune Black. _

_ Tu peux parler Potter, mais je doute que tu puisses te vanter d'avoir un répertoire de sorts aussi étendu que nous. A part les sorts que nous avons vu en cours tu n'en connais aucun autre, asséna le garçon.

_Cette fois Harry ne trouva rien à redire. _

_ Moi je connais plus de sorts que ceux qu'on nous a apprit en classe ! S'indigna Hermione.  
_ Sauf que je ne m'adressais pas à toi Granger, répliqua sèchement Mathieu. Je parlais à Potter.

_La jeune né-moldu se tu. Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit au maraudeur aux yeux d'ambres. Beaucoup d'élèves présents ricanèrent, il était tellement rare que la miss je-sais-tout de Gryffondor soit à cours de mots. Alors que le professeur Flitwick les faisaient entrer dans la salle de classe, le japonais qui avait intégré la classe de seconde année à Gryffondor s'approcha des maraudeurs. _

_ C'est courageux de votre part d'avoir tenu tête à Potter, leur dit Haruto.  
_ C'est pas nouveau, répondit Nathanaël. On fait ça tout le temps, mais merci quand même.

_L'asiatique sourit calmement. Le professeur empêcha tout le monde de s'asseoir. Il se plaça devant les élèves pour leur expliquer ses raisons. _

_ Cette année le cours d'enchantement est commun à vos deux maisons. Pour favoriser l'entente entre les maisons j'ai décidé de former moi même des binômes pour le reste de l'année. Vous vous installerez où je vous le dirais.

_Devant son bureau il installa Mathieu et Harry. Envoya Ethan et Ron un rang derrière près de la fenêtre. Hermione et Jason se retrouvèrent près de la porte. Le dernier maraudeur, Nathanaël se retrouva à faire équipe avec Haruto, ils durent s'installer au fond de la salle. Il était évident que le plan de classe était fait pour séparer les quatre fauteurs de trouble. Le professeur Flitwick ne voulait sans doute pas qu'ils complotent pendant ses cours. _

_ Bien, commença le petit professeur. Ce plan de classe restera effectif jusqu'à la fin de l'année à moins que je le modifie.

_Le sorcier fit une pause pour être sûr que tous avaient bien compris. _

_ Nous allons donc commencer par un contrôle de révision pour le première heure. Pendant la seconde nous commencerons à travailler un nouveau sort.

_Les élèves furent studieux pendant toute la première heure essayant de répondre au mieux aux questions. Mathieu du en plus composer avec le fait qu'Harry essayait de copier sur lui par moment. Car c'était tout de même Mathieu qui avait le plus de connaissance théoriques. Même si en enchantement pratique c'était Nathanaël le meilleur. _

_ Vint ensuite la seconde heure de cours. Les élèves purent se détendre et commencer à travailler sur le premier sortilège de l'année. Haruto posa son regard sur la plume noire et bleue qui trônait sur le bureau près de l'encrier de Nathanaël. Le japonais hésita à la prendre entre ses doigts. _

_ Elle te plaît ? Demanda Nathanaël.  
_ Elle est magnifique, répondit l'asiatique.  
_ Un cadeau de mon père lors de notre visite sur le Chemin de Traverse avant la rentrée.

_Nathanaël prit la plume et la tendit à son voisin qui la prit doucement entre ses doigts comme si elle était en cristal. _

_ Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareille, de quel genre d'oiseau provient elle ?  
_ Ça c'est mon secret, répondit Nathanaël en souriant.

_Haruto sourit et rendit son bien au jeune maraudeur. En à peine deux essais Nathanaël avait réussi à exécuter le sort, Haruto avait mis quelques minutes supplémentaires et il y était également parvenu. À partir de ce moment, les deux élèves ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à présent. L'année précédente les maraudeurs faisaient équipe pour pouvoir parler ensemble et s'entre aider. Là le brun ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait discuter avec le japonais. _

_ Lors de ses vacances en Amérique Nathanaël avait remarqué quelque chose. Alors que tout les garçons de son âge commençaient à regarder les filles, lui ne leur trouvait rien de bien attirant. Et le jour de la rentrée, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver Haruto très beau. Il avait aimé ses longs cheveux noirs tressés et sa peau de porcelaine. Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus c'était ses grands yeux. Deux magnifiques pierres précieuses couleur améthyste profonde. _

_ Le jeune Black n'en avait parlé à aucun membre de sa famille, mais il avait bien comprit qu'il était plus intéressé par les garçons que par les filles. Nathanaël sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant brusquement quitter ses pensées. _

_ Ça va ? Demanda Haruto.  
_ Oui, répondit le maraudeur. Désolé pour ça.

_Pendant le reste de l'heure Nathanaël posa beaucoup de questions sur le Japon à Haruto. Et plus il en entendait sur ce pays si différent de l'Angleterre plus il avait envie de le visiter. _

_ Si on peut organiser ça correctement je serais ravis de vous servir de guide chez moi à Kyoto.  
_ Ça serait vraiment génial, il faudra voir ça avec mon père et mon oncle. Ce sont eux qui décident.

_Haruto sourit en réponse. Du coins de l'œil Nathanaël vit Harry qui le fixait lui et le japonais. Visiblement il n'était pas ravis qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Le jeune maraudeur décida d'ignorer le soit disant survivant pour le moment et se concentra à nouveau sur la conversation. _

_ Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Demanda Haruto.  
_ Ouais, va y, je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider.  
_ J'ai beaucoup entendu parler des maraudeurs dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je me demandais ce que ça pouvait être.

_Nathanaël eut un sourire ironique. Haruto n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir à qui poser sa question. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là. Il n'allait pas être contaminé par les préjugés des rouge et or. _

_ Les maraudeurs, ce sont quatre élèves. Moi, Ethan l'albinos là bas, Mathieu qui est à côté de Potter et Jason le blond là.  
_ D'accord, et votre but c'est quoi ?  
_ Nous avons repris le flambeau du groupe de farceurs de mon père et ses amis. Notre but est de faire rire les élèves et de faire enrager les professeurs.

_Nathanaël entreprit de raconter quelques blagues qui avaient faites l'année précédente. Haruto ne put se retenir de rire discrètement. Une fois qu'il eu réussi à se calmer le japonais essuya ses yeux brillants de larmes à force de rire. _

_ J'ai bien envie de voir ce que vous allez faire cette année. Parce que vous allez pouvoir apprendre de nouvelles choses, sourit Haruto.  
_ C'est sur, mais il faut du temps pour préparer nos prestations, nous voyons ça comme de grands spectacles. J'espère que ça te plaira, sourit Nathanaël.

_Haruto ne pouvait rien promettre au Serdaigle. Mais au vu de son regard, il semblait avoir hâte d'assister à une des prestations des fauteurs de trouble. La conversation dériva alors vers Harry qui les foudroyaient du regard. Surtout le bleu et bronze. Le japonais soupira lourdement quand Nathanaël le lui fit remarquer. _

_ Il tient à ce que je rejoigne son cercle d'ami. Mais je ne l'aime pas malgré ce qu'il a fait au seigneur des ténèbres. Je déteste le fait qu'il se pense supérieur à moi.  
_ Un soucis avec les gens plus fort que toi ? Demanda le maraudeur.  
_ Ouais. Je déteste les gens plus forts que moi, enfin … Pas dans tout les domaines heureusement, répondit le japonais.

Nathanaël sourit. Il aimait vraiment le japonais, malgré les défauts évident qu'il possédait comme tout le monde. Il était fier comme un paon et refusait de courber l'échine devant qui que ce soit. Surtout quand la personne semblait plus forte que lui. Il était de toute évidence également assez mauvais perdant et prompt à accepter les défis stupides. Mais en même temps il semblait quelqu'un de bon, et fiable. Le tempérament autant que le physique du garçon fascinait Nathanaël. Il avait vraiment envie d'apprendre à le connaître et de s'en faire un ami si leurs rapports continuaient à être aussi bons. Le jeune maraudeur espérait juste que Mathieu, Jason et Ethan s'entendraient aussi avec le japonais. Sinon les choses risquaient d'être difficile et pas forcément agréables.

À la fin du cours Haruto salua Nathanaël calmement avant de prendre le chemin de son prochain cours. Les trois autres membres du groupe rejoignirent Nathanaël devant la porte et lui demandèrent des précisions sur le nouvel élève. Restait à savoir maintenant si tous allaient accepté l'affection du « leader » des maraudeurs pour l'asiatique.


	5. Fiche personnage

** Coucou tout le monde, voilà les fiches des nouveaux personnages que j'ai ajouté dans ce chapitre. **

État civil

Nom : Andrews  
Prénom : Alexa / Lucie  
Surnom : Trésor (De ses parents) Petit soleil (Mathieu)  
Date de naissance : 19 Septembre  
Maison : Poufsouffle  
Famille : Martin (Père) Abigail (Mère) Mathieu (Grand-frère)

Apparence Physique

Alexa a les cheveux blonds dorés comme son père, légèrement ondulés. Elle a les même yeux couleur ambre de son frère et sa mère. Mathieu aime particulièrement passes ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa sœur, il lu a souvent dit qu'ils étaient doux comme de la soie. Elle ne les attache pas souvent, mais quand elle le fait elle préfère faire une queue de cheval ou une tresse.  
Dans la vie de tout les jours, Alexa aime porter des jupes ou des shorts au dessus du genoux. Avec des débardeurs colorés avec des motifs souvent psychédéliques. Le tout avec des ballerines ou des sandalettes toutes simples.

Profil Psychologique

Alexa est une jeune femme très douce. Elle aime plus que tout sa famille et ses amis, et elle est très proche de son grand-frère qu'elle idolâtre. Elle n'envisage cependant pas de devenir une maraudeuses, même si elle trouve très drôle les histoires de son frère. Alexa est quelqu'un de loyal et de juste. Elle ne trahirait jamais une promesse ou une personne qu'elle aime. À moins que cela puisse lui sauver la vie.  
Mais Alexa est malheureusement une jeune fille très naïve qui fait trop facilement confiance. Elle donnerait une seconde chance à Voldemort si celui ci venait la voir ne faisant semblant d'être repentant. Elle ne sait pas dire non quand on lui demande un service, du moment que cela ne lui cause pas de problèmes à elle ou à sa famille.

État civil

Nom : Owens  
Prénom : Joshua  
Surnom :  
Date de naissance : 6 Mars  
Maison : Gryffondor  
Famille : Alexandre (Père) Ashley (Mère) Ethan (Grand-frère)

Apparence Physique

Joshua a les cheveux brun et lisses. Il les portes assez courts Ainsi que des yeux bleu pâles comme de la glace. Contrairement à son frère, Joshua possède une carrure plus forte et plus anguleuse. Sa pratique du football (pas le foot Américain) lui on offert une bonne condition physique.  
Comme son frère Joshua est un né moldu, il maîtrise donc parfaitement les codes de l'habillement moldu. Si dans l'école il porte l'uniforme réglementaire, à l'extérieur Joshua préfère porter des vêtements moldu. Jamais des robes de sorcier. Il préfère porter des jeans noirs droits, maintenu par des ceintures de cuir avec des boucles fantaisies. Sa préféré étant une boucle en forme de dragon argenté. Il aime les pulls de couleur sombre, à la coupe simple et assez larges.

Profil Psychologique

Joshua est très respectueux des règlements. Avant son entrée dans le monde de la magie il rêvait de devenir avocat. À présent, il désire se lancer dans une carrière de magistrat magique. Il ne veux par devenir auror et attraper les mages noirs. Non, son but est de faire partit d'un tribunal magique et de maîtriser toutes les lois du monde magique.  
Joshua est quelqu'un de droit et de courageux. Il fera son possible pour aider ceux qu'il pense être dans leur bon droit. C'est la raison pour laquelle il déteste le principe même des maraudeurs.  
Mais il est aussi très imbu de lui même. Persuadé d'avoir toujours raison et d'être supérieur à son frère aîné. Il refuse toujours de reconnaître quand il a tord, même quand on le lui prouve.C'est un fan inconditionnel d'Harry. Dès qu'il a apprit son existence et ce qu'on disait de lui, Joshua en avait fait son modèle. Lisant le plus de choses possible sur le survivant. Il est prêt à tout pour lui ressembler et faire partit de sa petite bande de héros.

État civil

Nom : Tsukikami  
Prénom : Haruto / Aiko  
Surnom :  
Date de naissance : 20 Mars  
Maison : Gryffondor  
Famille : Tsukikami Mayami (Mère) Tsukikami Yagura (Père)

Apparence Physique

Subaru a les cheveux noirs, lisses. Le garçon les as laisser pousser jusqu'au bas de son dis. Il les tresses presque toujours. Les attachant avec soit un ruban de soie verte soit un lien de cuit tressé orange agrémenté de grelots. Il a de grands yeux violets en amandes très expressifs.  
Haruto est plutôt petit comme beaucoup d'asiatiques. On lui donne souvent moins que son âge réel. Haruto possède un physique plutôt androgyne. Depuis son arrivée en Angleterre on l'a souvent prit pour une fille.  
Il a également un renard à neuf queues tatoué sur sa hanche gauche. Cadeau de son renard familier Masamune. Tout les membres de la famille Tsukikami ont un Kitsune comme familier, une tradition ancestrale.  
À l'école Haruto porte l'uniforme comme tout les élèves. Mais sinon, il aime porter un pull à manche trois-quart noir à col roulé. Un pantalon en tissu tout aussi noir et assez près du corps, avec un dragon oriental doré brodé le long de la jambe droite. A ses pieds Haruto préfère avoir des scandales souples et pratiques que les chaussures nécessaires pour l'uniforme.

Profil Psychologique

Haruto est quelqu'un de droit et de courageux. Les plus grandes qualités d'un Gryffondor. Mais c'est aussi quelqu'un qui réfléchit avant d'agir. Cela grâce à l'entraînement de ninja qu'il a reçu en plus des études de magie au Japon. Il n'a bien sur terminé ni ses études de magie, ni sa formation de shinobi. Mais cela lui à permis d'acquérir plus de discernement qu'un adolescent de douze ans normal.  
Haruto est a beaucoup de mal avec la culture de la Grande-Bretagne. Avec la culture occidentale en général en fait. Il enlève toujours ses chaussures en entrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor par exemple. Il a aussi tendance à rajouter des suffixes honorifiques japonais derrière les noms des gens. Appelant ses professeurs « sensei (= professeur) »  
Haruto est cependant quelqu'un de trop émotif. Il angoisse toujours pour un oui ou pour un non. Il en fait toujours trop pour protéger ceux qui lui sont cher. Souvent il est blessé mais cela lui est bien égal. Il est prêt à beaucoup pour voir ses proches heureux. Quand il est énervé ou en colère, Haruto à tendance à jurer en japonais, ce qui lui à parfois posé problème depuis qu'il est en Angleterre.  
Le père d'Haruto à l'a écarté de sa mère dès qu'il a découvert que la jeune femme était une mangemort et une grande partisane du mage noir. Haruto à donc grandit entre deux idées. D'un côté son père qui respecte les né-moldu et les sang-mêlé, et sa mère qui prônait la supériorité des sang-pur.

État civil

Nom : Foster / Potter  
Prénom : Luke  
Surnom :  
Date de naissance : 5 octobre  
Maison : Serpentard  
Famille : Matin (Père) Lily (Belle-mère) Harry (Frère par alliance)

Apparence Physique

Luke à les cheveux blonds-roux et les yeux vairons brun et vert. Il est grand pour son âge, on lui donne souvent un voir deux ans de plus. Ses cheveux sont coupés courts. Sa mère biologique était une algérienne, Luke à le teint mat.  
Luke aime porter des vêtements classieux. Des chemises noires, blanches et bleus ciel. Avec des cravates assorties. Selon le temps avec un chandail en laine ou en coton par dessus. Ainsi que des pantalons de ville souvent noirs.

Profil Psychologique

Luke est quelqu'un de fier, qui abandonne rarement ses objectifs. Mais comme tout bon Serpentard, Luke utilise aussi bien la ruse et le mensonge que la force et la vérité. Pour lui peu importe la méthode, ce qui compte c'est le résultat.  
Luke est quelqu'un de pragmatique. Il considère que les plus forts ont le droit de faire la loi. Pour lui si le monde de la magie est ainsi c'est parce que les sorciers les plus puissants sont comme Dumbledore. Si jamais Voldemort prenait le pouvoir Luke suivrait la marche sans se poser de questions. Car c'est un grand opportuniste.  
Mais Luke est quelqu'un d'intelligent capable de cernez assez vite les gens. Il est capable de voir ceux qui vont le trahir ou non. Mais même si Luke est à présent dans la famille du survivant, Harry Potter, il trouve tout de même les idées de Voldemort très attirantes. Pour lui les moldu sont des idiots qu'il ne faut pas côtoyer. Raison pour laquelle il déteste Nathanaël qui a accepté das son cercle d'ami un né-moldu.

** Mis à part ça, j'ai une question à vous poser. J'envisage de faire d'Haruto le cinquième maraudeur. Je voudrais votre avis sur la question. **

** Je vous remercie d'avance. Le prochain chapitre arrivera normalement la semaine prochaine. **


	6. La Menace qui Ressurgit

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà. Je répète juste la question que j'avais mis à la fin des fiches de présentation. « Voudriez vous voir Haruto devenir le cinquième maraudeur ? »**

**Réponses aux personnes ayant laissé un com sans utilisé de compte :  
À ****aya31 :  
Merci beaucoup pour ton com. Je suis contente que mon idée d'Haruto comme cinquième maraudeur te plaise. Et l'idée de faire de lui le petit copain de Nathanaël me plaît bien. **

**CyriellePatmol :  
Déjà merci beaucoup pour ton com. Je suis contente que mes personnages te plaisent. Je croix que j'avais dès le départ pensé que Nathanaël serait gay. Bon là il commence seulement à s'en rendre compte, il faudra un moment pour que ça se concrétise. Pour le moment c'est juste une préférence.  
C'est vrai que j'ai prit un certain risque en envoyant Ginny à Serpentard. Mais je ne suis pas encore sure de ce que je vais en faire.**

**J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce que j'ai fait avant.** **Voilà donc le chapitre 5. **

******INFO POUR PLUS TARD:**

_ Paroles = Paroles normales**  
****_ Paroles = Discutions mentales avec les familiers ou autre  
_ ****_Paroles = Fourchelangue_**

Chapitre 5 : La Menace qui Resurgit

_Jason avait du mal à accepter que Nathanaël s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux. Jason prenait toujours tout à la rigolade, mais il était aussi très possessif. Quand le chef implicite des maraudeurs avait parlé de sa conversation avec l'élève transféré le blond avait été sceptique. Le jeune Malefoy était très attaché à Nathanaël, il était le premier à lui avoir donné sa chance sans ce soucier de son origine. De sa famille de mangemorts et de mages noirs. Le père du blond aussi devait se battre contre la réputation des Malefoy. C'était dur parfois. _

_ Jason en avait parlé avec les autres sauf le plus concerné d'entre eux., à savoir Nathanaël. Mathieu laissait le bénéfice du doute au japonais sans lui faire totalement confiance non plus, après y avoir bien réfléchit. Ethan lui faisait confiance à Nathanaël et préférait le laisser faire. L'albinos était ainsi, il préférait se laisser guider, faire confiance. Mais en même temps, Nathanaël était tellement souriant, lumineux et tant d'autres choses qu'il leur donnait sans le savoir l'envie de s'en remettre à lui. C'était symptomatique. Et Jason était décidé à ne pas laisser souffrir son ami si jamais il avait tort concernant le japonais. _

_ Jason se força à recentrer ses pensées, ils étaient en train de mettre en place la blague qu'ils avaient mis des semaines à préparer. Ils avaient été contraints de demander des ouvrages à Sirius car ils ne trouvaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient dans la bibliothèque de l'école. L'homme leur avait donc envoyé une copie de la recette de la mixture hallucinogène. Ils avaient bien trouvé la potion d'hallucination et d'autres semblables, mais pas celle ci. Puis Nathanaël s'était rappelé qu'il s'agissait d'une invention de Remus et lui avait donc écrit pour lui demander la recette. _

_« Cette potion a pour effet de créer dans l'esprit de la personne qui l'ingère une hallucination si réaliste qu'il ne fait plus la différence entre ce que lui suggère la potion et la réalité du monde qui l'entoure. Pour obtenir un tel effet de réalisme, il est nécessaire d'utiliser un souvenir humain prélevé juste avant qu'il soit ajouté à la potion._

_Voici les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation de cette potion, œuvre de M Lunard. Maraudeur fondateur.»_

_ C'était la feuille qu'ils avaient reçu avec la lettre de Remus. Avant la rentrée, Patmol avait fait promettre à son fils et ses amis de ne pas leur demander de l'aide pour résoudre leurs problèmes. La seule chose qu'ils avaient le droit de demander c'était des donnée s'ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Dans le cas présent ils avaient tout à fait eu le droit de demander la recette de la potion vu qu'ils connaissaient son existence. _

_ Elle était difficile à préparer, il avait fallu de nombreux essais à Mathieu le meilleur d'entre eux en potion pour la préparer correctement. Celui ci se trouvait à présent en train de préparer la façon dont elle allait être administrée à leur professeur. Pour cela il avait eu besoin de se rendre dans la cuisine de l'école. Ethan et Nathanaël s'occupaient d'une petit beuglante qu'ils allaient envoyer après que Lockhart aurait avalé la potion. Jason lui préparait un piège dans la salle de classe du professeur. _

_ Les quatre garçons avaient pensé qu'en l'humiliant devant une de ses classe, le professeur ne se méfierait plus pendant le reste de la journée. Comme les pièges nécessitaient l'utilisation de la magie le blond se concentra sur sa tâche avec un sourire légèrement malsain quand il pensa à ce qui allait arriver au pauvre professeur incompétent. _

_ Mathieu avait prit la carte du maraudeur, lui et Jason s'étaient mis d'accord. Pour retourner à la tour de Serdaigle le blond prendrait sa forme de renard pour éviter les rondes. C'était la chose la plus logique à faire vu que la forme animagus de Mathieu était celle d'un cheval. Or ses sabots faisaient beaucoup de bruit sur le sol de pierre du vieux château. _

_ Jason fila à travers les couloirs. Il passa par l'un des passage secrets du troisième étage pour rejoindre le couloir menant à l'escalier central de la tour ou se trouvait la salle commune. Il lui restait encore trois autres couloirs à parcourir, mais Jason pila au milieu du couloir. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Normalement à cette heure de la nuit il n'aurait pas du y avoir de lumière, et pourtant les lampes magiques étaient toutes allumées. Le couloir baignait dans une chaude lumière dorée. _

_ Le jeune Serdaigle reprit sa forme humaine, brandissant sa baguette par mesure de sécurité. Il avança doucement dans le couloir qui semblait vide. Sur la pointe des pieds le blond chemina jusqu'au milieu du long couloir avant de découvrir autre chose. Un message écrit sur le mur. A l'œil nu on pouvait penser que c'était du sang, mais son odorat plus fin que celui d'un humain normal apprit à Jason qu'il s'agissait de peinture rouge. Sans doute magique, mais seulement de la peinture._

« Je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, Je suis ici pour accomplir la volonté de mon vénérable ancêtre.

Que les enfants de moldu quittent les lieux de leur pleine grès,  
Sinon, je prendrais les mesures qui s'impose.

J'ouvrirais la Chambre de Secrets,  
Et lâcherait sur nos ennemis le monstre enfermé dedans par le plus grand des fondateur. »

_Le maraudeur fixa bêtement le message quelques secondes. Par réflexe Jason mémorisa les mots peints sur le mur, reprit sa forme animale et fila le plus vite qu'il le put vers son dortoir. Il entra en trombe dans la pièce. Mathieu n'était pas là, mais le blond expliqua tout de même ce qu'il avait vu à Nathanaël et Ethan. _

_ L'un de vous sait ce que c'est cette Chambre des Secrets ? Demanda Jason.  
_ Aucune idée, répondit Ethan. Et mes parents ne pourront pas nous aider, ce sont des moldu. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir.  
_ Hum … pas faux, approuva Nathanaël. Moi je vais envoyer une lettre à mon père et mon oncle. Ils sauront peut être. Ils en connaissent plus que bien des gens sur Poudlard. Je sais que normalement on ne devrais pas demander d'aide, mais j'avoue que cette histoire ne me plaît pas.  
_ Je vais écrire à mon père aussi, ajouta le blond. Il a beaucoup de contacts il pourra peut être trouver les réponses.

_ Mathieu revint quelques minutes plus tard dans le dortoir. Lui aussi avait vu le message peint sur le mur. Cela le laissait aussi perplexe que ses amis. Lui non plus n'avais jamais entendu parlé de la Chambre de Secrets. Vu qu'il était tard, presque quatre heure du matin, les garçon allèrent dormir. Décidant de s'inquiéter pour cette menace le lendemain. Ils ne pouvaient de toute façon rien faire dans l'instant. _

_ Le lendemain matin, les garçons se tinrent étrangement tranquilles pendant les premières heures de cours. Mais en même temps, ils avaient deux heures de potion, et une heure d'histoire de la magie. Et si les maraudeurs étaient toujours particulièrement studieux pendant le cours de Rogue, personne ne faisait attention au élucubrations de Binns._

_ Tout le monde parlait du message qui avait était peint sur le mur du couloir. Tous se posaient des questions sur la Chambre des Secrets. C'était la question qui était dans toutes les bouches. Nathanaël et Jason avaient d'ailleurs envoyé des lettres à leurs pères respectifs pour en savoir plus. Mathieu lui avait prévu de regarder dans son exemplaire de L'histoire de Poudlard après les cours pour y chercher des informations. _

_ Ils étaient en train de prendre leur repas de midi avant leurs deux heures d'enchantement avec les Serpentard. Alors qu'ils dégustaient leurs déserts les jumeaux Weasley se laissèrent tomber à côté d'eux avec de larges sourires. _

_ Les gars, commença George.  
_ Vous êtes, continua son frère.  
_ Des génies, termina le premier.

_Les maraudeurs levèrent leurs regards vers les deux Gryffondor. _

_ C'est nous les premiers à avoir eu cours avec Lockhart, leur apprit Fred.  
_ On étaient pliés en deux de rire, affirma George.

_En effet, en montant sur l'estrade, Lockhart avait cassé un fil très fin qui avait laissé tombé des pétales de fleurs auxquelles le professeur était allergique. Ce qui avait donné lieu à un long concert d'éternuements. Pour se calmer Lockhart s'était assis sur sa chaise, sur laquelle Jason avait apposé un sortilège de catapultage. Du coup, le professeur avait eu droit à un joli vol plané à travers sa propre salle de classe. Et il avait atterris sur un empilement de caisses et pots en aluminium. _

_ Les caisses étaient pleines de plumes jaunes, et les pots de colle forte. Du coup, le pauvre professeur s'était retrouvé couvert de plumes tel un bien étrange canari parlant. En plus, le fait qu'il ne soit pas recouvert de plume de manière homogène augmentait l'hilarité de la classe. _

_ Sérieusement, j'en suis tombé de ma chaise tellement je rigolais, avoua Fred.  
_ C'était vraiment trop marrant. En plus avec ses cheveux pleins de colle il ressemblait plus à rien, s'esclaffa George.

_Les maraudeurs se sourirent en échangeant des regards complices. Jason qui se trouvait en face de George se pencha vers le roux avec un sourire un peu sadique. _

_ Vu que vous êtes des amis et des farceurs, je pense que personne ne va m'empêcher de vous révéler quelque chose, commença le blond.  
_ Non en effet, mais ne va pas trop loin dans ton explication, répondit Nathanaël appuyé par les deux autres.

_Les jumeaux Weasley comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une confidence se penchèrent sur la table pour que Jason n'ai pas à parler trop fort. _

_ Il y aura une autre surprise, avoua le blond. Je vous en dis pas plus, mais ce que vous avez vu ce matin c'était juste une diversion.  
_ Oh … souffla George.  
_ Vraiment intéressant, rit Fred.

_Les jumeaux se redressèrent en souriant. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne journée à leurs amis avant de prendre le chemin de leur salle de cours comme les maraudeurs quelques secondes plus tard. _

_ J'espère que les autres aimeront le reste, sourit Mathieu.  
_ Ne t'en fait pas, répondit Nathanaël. Je suis sur que ça sera drôle. Même si tout le monde ne comprendra pas d'où ça vient.

_Les maraudeurs cheminèrent en riant jusqu'à la salle d'Enchantement où les attendaient déjà les autres élèves de Serdaigle et de Serpentard. Drago était appuyé contre le mur avec ses gorilles : Crabe et Goyle. Les deux idiots étaient des cibles très faciles pour les maraudeurs qui les faisaient souvent tourner en bourrique quand ils s'ennuyaient. Depuis le début de l'année cependant, les quatre farceurs n'avaient rien fait aux vert et argent. _

_ Le blond leva les yeux vers eux et sembla réfléchir avant de s'avancer. Jason se tendit légèrement nerveux. Ethan sembla surprit de voir le prince des Serpentard s'avancer vers eux sans ses larbin. Mathieu resta de marbre, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Et Nathanaël se plaça entre ses amis et le blond, préférant négocier lui même. _

__ _Faites attention à vous, les prévint Drago. Si héritier de Serpentard il y a je doute qu'il vous laisse en paix.  
_ Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Nathanaël.  
_ Déjà parce que vous avez un sang-de-bourbe avec vous. Et de deux parce tu es lié au survivant à grosse tête, répliqua Malefoy.

_Alors que le professeur ouvrait sa porte et les invitait à entrer, Nathanaël répondit à Drago qu'ils allaient faire attention à eux. Bien sur il avait répondu sur un ton sec et assez ironique, mais il ne prononça aucune parole mauvaises. Car ce qu'avait dit Drago était totalement vrai. Il n'avait rien inventé. Même s'il ignorait comme presque tout le monde qu'Harry n'était pas le survivant, ce n'était pas sa faute donc si sa pensée était légèrement erronée. _

_ Cependant le fait que le Serpentard les mette en garde inquiéta beaucoup les maraudeurs. L'aurait-il fait si tout ceci avait était une vaste blague ? Surtout que les serpents n'avaient pas vraiment le sens de l'humour. _

_ Vous pensez que cette histoire de chambre est vrai ? Demanda Ethan.  
_ Si Drago à prit la peine d'en parler alors je pense que c'est vrai, répondit Jason. Il n'est pas du genre à inventer des histoires de toute pièce. C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi dangereux.  
_ Il utilise la vérité contre ses ennemis, devina Mathieu.  
_ C'est ça, soupira Jason.

_Les maraudeurs laissèrent la question en suspend pour suivre leur cour. Ils n'avaient aucune information, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Du moins pour le moment. _

**Dans le prochain chapitre les ennuis commencent. **


	7. Farce et Agression

**Salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec un sixième chapitre. **

**Ainsi que la seconde partit de la blague des maraudeurs pour Lockhart. Cette partit c'est ma sœur qui en a eu l'idée. Je la remercie donc beaucoup pour ça. Après j'espère que ça vous plaira à tous. **

**Réponses aux personnes ayant laissé un com sans utilisé de compte :  
À ****aya31 : Merci pour ton commentaire. Pour ta question, si jamais Haruto devient un maraudeur évidement qu'il sera tôt ou tard animagus. Après tout, Nathanaël et les autres ont décidé de faire ce ça une sorte de tradition. Maintenant j'en dit pas plus, même si j'ai déjà envisager plusieurs choses. Mais je préfère vous faire la surprise.  
**

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 6 : Farce et Agression

_ Le dîner arriva enfin. Les maraudeurs s'étaient installés dans le fond de la grand salle, près de la porte pour avoir une bonne vue de ce qui se passait. Leurs condisciples avaient remarqué leur état d'excitation et se demandaient ce qui allait arriver. Quand on leur posa la questions, la réponse d'Ethan fut la suivant. _

_ Si on vous le dit ça ne sera plus une surprise.

_Avant le début du repas, le directeur se leva pour faire un discours. Le vieil homme se trouvait debout devant la table des professeurs. Il souriait calmement._

_ Mes enfants, commença-t-il. Je sais que vous êtes tous perturbé par ce message peint sur le mur du couloir du troisième étage. Mais je veux que vous vous calmiez.

_C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Beaucoup d'élèves de Serpentard envenimaient les choses en parlant de l'héritier de leur fondateur. _

_ J'ignore si un élève descend ou non de Salazar Serpentard. Mais je sais surtout que la chambre des secrets n'existe pas, affirma le directeur.

_Il y eu quelques murmures dans la salle. Beaucoup furent convaincu par les paroles de Dumbledore. Sauf évidement les Serpentard qui voulaient croire à cette histoire de chambre. Ils ne voulaient pas forcement croire au monstre, mais il était possible que le vieux sorcier ait créé une pièce secrète dans le château. C'était tout à fait possible. _

_ Il n'y a aucun monstre dans ce château. Et même si Serpentard a effectivement créé une chambre secrète. S'il y avait caché un monstre celui ci serait mort depuis longtemps.

_Sur ces mots, Dumbledore laissa le dîner commencer. Mais à peine les plats étaient-ils apparu qu'une chouette de l'école entra dans la grande salle pour venir déposer un paquet devant Lockhart. Le professeur ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une boite de chocolats. De simples carrés noirs avec un joli cœur plus clair sur le dessus, ainsi qu'un petit mot. _

_« Un cadeau pour un homme que nous avons encore du mal à cerner et à comprendre. Un homme avec qui nous aimerions avoir une longue discussion sur les différentes créatures qui peuplent notre monde. »_

_ Le mot n'était pas signé, mais Lockhart cru qu'il s'agissait d'admirateurs dans le château. Il en avait beaucoup il fallait l'avouer. Il laissa la boite de côté, mais au dessert il ne put résister à l'envie d'en goûter un. Devant l'air qu'affichaient les maraudeurs, leurs voisins à la table de Serdaigle devinèrent qu'ils étaient les expéditeurs de la boite. _

_ Lockhart en avala encore deux avant que son visage n'exprime de l'incompréhension. Puis un sourire vraiment idiot. Les élèves le remarquèrent vite, et donnèrent des coups de coude à leurs voisins pour qu'ils regardent également. Les autres enseignants qui étaient toujours en train de dîner ne remarquèrent pas les regards des élèves, et encore moins le comportement étrange de Lockhart. _

_ Celui ci avait saisit un beignet fourré et se glissa le plus doucement possible sous la table. Il rampa sous celle-ci en faisant bien attention aux pieds de ceux qui étaient toujours assis. Beaucoup d'élèves ricanèrent en le voyant faire, mais attendirent la suite pour rire ouvertement. Car il était évident que cela n'allait pas se finir ainsi. _

_ Un fois au niveau de Rogue qui discutait avec le professeur Chourave, Lockhart sortit de sous la table. Il s'accroupit devant celle ci, son beignet toujours serré dans sa main, de la confiture de framboise ou autre coulant sur ses doigts. D'un seul coup il se redressa pour jeter le beignet sur Rogue qui ne comprit pas du tout pourquoi Lockhart l'attaquait ainsi. _

_ Gilderoy ! S'écria le professeur McGonagall.

_Mais l'homme n'avait rien écouté, se congratulant lui même. _

_ Je suis le plus grand dresseur d'Angleterre ! S'écria le professeur blond.

_Très vite Lockhart avait été tiré hors de la grande salle par Rusard et Mme Pomfresh qui avait été appelée. L'idiot se débattait réclamant qu'on lui rende son Pokemon quoi que cela puisse être pour beaucoup de sorciers. De moins ceux qui ne connaissaient pas grand chose au monde moldu. Les autres riaient et essayaient de deviner pour quel Pokemon Lockhart avait prit Rogue. _

_ Rendez moi mon Grotadmorv ! Hurla Lockhart.

_Des hurlements de rire éclatèrent dans la grande salle pour ceux qui connaissaient la créature. Et ils expliquèrent à ceux qui ne savaient pas, ce qui rendit les rires difficiles à contrôler. Rogue fini tout de même par hurler pour demander en quoi ce qu'avait dit Lockhart était drôle. Magnanime Ethan sortit un parchemin de sa poche dessus, le garçon dessina un Grotadmorv qu'il envoya à Rogue grâce à la magie pour que celui ci ne sache pas d'où venait l'information. Bien évidement il avait écrit quelques explications pour le professeur._

_ Amenez moi Lockhart, siffla Rogue. Je vais m'occuper de son cas.

_Loin de calmer les rires, la colère du maître des potion les avaient redoublés. Car tous imaginaient les souffrances qu'allait subir Lockhart. Les maraudeurs en avaient profité pour s'éclipser, ils ne voulaient pas que la colère du maître des potions leur retombe dessus. Ils préféraient attendre le lendemain que celui ci se soit calmé avant de l'affronter. Ils étaient souvent téméraires mais sûrement pas suicidaires._

_ Une nouvelle chouette arriva alors avec une enveloppe noire. Le professeur Flitwick l'ouvrit doucement, une feuille de papier tout aussi noire en sortit. Une voix étrangement déformée se fit entendre. _

_Gilderoy Lockhart est un idiot fini. Nous n'avons fait que révéler son véritable niveau mental à tous. Ceci est sa punition pour avoir discrédité des minorités mal connues. Nous lui en voulons également de prendre ses élèves pour des idiots et de faire du favoritisme qui ne repose sur aucun fondement contrairement au professeur Rogue._

_Ce qui s'est produit n'est que la preuve de notre mécontentement concernant le comportement du professeur Lockhart. Nous espérons que ceci lui aura servi de leçon et qu'il apprendra enfin à mieux se comporter avec les gens. Et aussi à être moins égoïste et égocentrique._

_ Le mot n'était pas signé, mais tous avaient deviné qui était à l'origine des événements. Rogue avait bien reconnu la potion que Remus Lupin avait modifié pendant sa scolarité. Mais il avait étudié la potion et savait aussi que les enfants n'avaient pas voulu l'humilier lui, seulement Lockhart. Il allait donc laisser passer pour cette fois. L'autre professeur était le seul responsable de ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit. Il avait laissé tombé également par ce que les quatre fauteurs de trouble avaient déjà quitté la Grande Salle. _

_ Les jumeaux Weasley les rattrapèrent alors qu'ils montaient le grand escalier de marbre du hall. Ils étaient tous les deux rouge pivoine à force de rire. George passa son bras autour des épaules de Nathanaël pendant que Fred se laissait tomber assis sur les marches. _

_ Sérieusement les gars, c'était trop cool, applaudit Fred. Même si j'ai aucune idée de la créature à laquelle Lockhart à fait référence.

_Ethan se fit un plaisir de donner des explications aux jumeaux. Qui repartirent dans un fou rire en apprenant qu'on avait comparé Rogue à un gris tas de vase violette nauséabonde. _

_ On a pas choisi, nia Mathieu. C'est Lockhart.  
_ Mais oui, répondit sérieusement George. On vous croit.  
_ Comment vous avez fait ? Demanda Fred redevenu sérieux.  
_ Potion hallucinatoire améliorée par les soins de Lunard. On lui a demandé la recette, répondit Nathanaël. Et on vous la donnera pas.  
_ Pas drôle, boudèrent d'une même voix les jumeaux.

_Cette remarque fit rire les maraudeurs. Ils leurs dirent que s'ils voulaient vraiment la recette, ils n'avaient cas écrire une lettre à Lunard pour la lui demander. Ce à quoi les jumeaux avaient répondu qu'ils ne savaient pas qui était Lunard réellement. _

_ Je lui transmettrais, répondit Nathanaël. Je suis sur qu'il acceptera d'entretenir une correspondance avec vous.

_À cette nouvelle, les jumeaux enlacèrent Nathanaël et le remercièrent de tout cœur. Avant de monter les marches en quatrième vitesse sans doute pour écrire la fameuse lettre. Les quatre garçons remontèrent également jusqu'à ce qu'il entendent un cri, non, plutôt un hurlement de terreur. Les autres Serdaigle qui les avaient rejoint dans leur montée décidèrent comme eux d'accourir pour apporter leur aide. _

_ Ils trouvèrent un énorme attroupement au milieu d'un couloir du deuxième étage, près de la salle d'histoire de la magie. Les maraudeurs se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule compacte des élèves. En voyant ce qui captivait tout le monde, Nathanaël manqua de faire un malaise. Au milieu du couloir, il y avait une mare de sang. Et au centre de celle-ci, se trouvait la chatte du concierge, Miss Teigne. La pauvre bête était méconnaissable. _

_ Nathanaël porta sa main à sa bouche pour retenir la nausée qui montait. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Le garçon releva les yeux pour tomber sur les yeux améthyste de Haruto. Mathieu et Jason eux étaient en train d'essayer de calmer Ethan qui était totalement effondré. L'albinos pleurait à chaudes larmes, et avait visiblement vomis contrairement à Nathanaël. _

_ Ça va aller ? Demanda Haruto.  
_ Je crois, murmura Nathanaël visiblement perturbé.

_Le maraudeur n'arrivait pas à lâcher le sang des yeux, et en plus était pâle comme de la porcelaine. Haruto le voyant sur le point de tomber dans les pommes l'obligea à s'éloigner et à s'asseoir sur le sol un peu plus loin. Personne ne se moqua du garçon, il n'était pas le seul à avoir réagit ainsi. _

_ Le concierge et les professeurs finissent pas arriver en courant. Ils obligèrent les élèves à se pousser pour les laisser passer. Rusard s'effondra devant la mare de sang en pleurant comme une madeleine. Lockhart regarda la scène quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers les élèves. Visiblement quelqu'un avait un moyen d'annuler les effets de la potion que les maraudeurs lui avaient donné. Et vu son regard, il savait qui était responsable de son humiliation dans la Grande Salle. _

_ Je suis sur que c'est l'œuvre des familiers de cet bande de fauteurs de troubles appelés Maraudeurs ! S'exclame le professeur.

_Mathieu et Jason se redressèrent vivement. Le garçon aux cheveux gris foudroya l'adulte de ses yeux d'ambre avant de prendre la parole. _

_ Aucun de nous n'a donné l'ordre d'attaquer Miss Teigne. Cependant, vu l'état du chat, ça ne peut pas être l'œuvre de Séref (le Bénou d'Ethan) ou Lucifer (le griffon de Mathieu), ils ont des becs, or se sont clairement des marques de crocs ou de crochets. Melian l'esprit floral de Jason ne sait même pas encore utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se battre, uniquement pour soigner.  
_ Mais le dragon de Mr Black ? Demanda Gilderoy comme s'il mangeait une sucrerie.  
_ Thanatos était avec Hagrid toute la soirée ! S'écria le maître du dragon. Notre garde chasse m'avait demandé s'il pouvait l'aider à brûler quelque chose.

_Mais même Dumbledore ne voulu pas le croire, il réclame la présence du familier sur le champ. Évidement il ne réclama pas ceux des autres maraudeurs car c'était évident que ce n'était pas leur œuvre. Mais vu qu'il avait trouvé un coupable, le vieux sorcier n'allait pas le lâcher si facilement. Nathanaël n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. _

**_ Qu'est ce qui se passe jeune maître ? Demanda le dragon.  
_ Le professeur Dumbledore croit que tu as tué la chatte du concierge, Miss Teigne, répondit le garçon par la pensée pendant que la dragon cheminait vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Nathanaël.  
_ Mais les chats ont un goût atroce ! s'exclama le dragon dans la tête du garçon. **

_Les élèves avaient fait un cercle autour de Nathanaël, Haruto et des professeurs. Le Japonais n'ayant pas retiré son bras qui était toujours autour des épaules du jeune Black. Thanatos plana finalement au dessus de la tête des élèves pour venir se lover sur les genoux de son maître. Haruto sursauta en découvrant la créature. _

_ La bête possédait une évidente noblesse qui faisait hésiter Lockhart et Dumbledore. Ses écailles noires brillaient doucement sous les lumières des torches. Ses grands yeux bleu glace ne possédaient aucune douceur, aucune chaleur. Sa queue était enroulée autour du bras droit de Nathanaël, Ses ailes étaient encore à demi-déployées, visiblement il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Un sourd grondement montait de la gorge de la créature. _

_ Dites à votre créature d'arrêter, ordonna Dumbledore.  
_ Thanatos, demanda doucement Nathanaël. S'il te plaît, reste calme.

_Le dragon tourna sa tête vers son maître. Il ronronna avant d'effleurer la joue humide du garçon. Son regard de glace se plongea ensuite dans celui de Haruto qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. _

**_ Qui est cet humain maître ?  
_ Haruto, il est à Gryffondor, c'est un ami. Ne t'en fait pas, répondit mentalement Nathanaël. **

_Thanatos cessa de gronder mais son regard ne se réchauffa pas du tout. Sa posture resta tout de même défensive, méfiant. Lockhart reprit de l'assurance et s'avança vers Nathanaël. _

_ Il est rare de voir un familier de ce type avec un si jeune sorcier. Vous êtes bien lié au survivant, cru le complimenter le professeur.

_Nathanaël se crispa sous les doigts d'Haruto qui avait semblé comprendre plus tôt dans l'année que le jeune Black n'aimait pas du tout Harry Potter. La japonais resserra sa prise autour des épaules du garçon. Mathieu, Ethan et Jason s'étaient rapproché de leur ami. Les trois autres maraudeurs s'étaient accroupis près de leur ami, faisant face au directeur avec lui. _

_ Mais malgré les protestations, le directeur fit mettre en cage le dragon noir qui gronda de mécontentement et griffa Lockhart quand celui ci voulu le gratter derrière la tête en l'appelant « Mon bonhomme ». Du coup, le dragon se retrouva ficelé solidement, ne pouvant plus du tout bouger. Les élèves avaient heureusement étaient dispersés par les professeurs. Nathanaël fondit en larme quand les professeurs et le directeur eurent disparu à l'angle du couloir. Ne restait plus que les maraudeurs et Haruto qui n'avait pas lâché Nathanaël. Ethan lui aussi pleurait. _

_ Jason prit doucement l'albinos dans ses bras pour le consoler. De même que Haruto essayait de son mieux d'aider Nathanaël. Le japonais ne semblait pas trop savoir comment faire pour consoler quelqu'un. Mathieu faisait des hypothèses et des plans pour innocenter son ami et son familier. Quand soudain il remarqua quelque chose qui avait échapper aux autres. Un message, écrit visiblement avec le sang de la chatte. Mais il était tellement bas que c'était normal._

_« __Ceci est un avertissement  
La prochaine victime sera sans faute un sang-de-bourbe  
Si vous ne voulez pas mourir quittez Poudlard. »_

_Un message de l'héritier de Serpentard. Une nouvelle menace, ajoutée à une agression cette fois. _

**Dans le prochain chapitre les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch et un petit autre chose, mais je vous laisse la surprise. **

**A la prochaine. **


	8. Quidditch et Fourchelangue

**Déjà je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir mis autant de temps. J'étais malade et j'arrivais plus à rien mais à va mieux. **

**Bon, sinon le chapitre en lui même ne fait pas avancé grandement l'histoire. Il consiste en une visite chez Hagrid et les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch.**

**Oh et je réponds aussi ici à une question que m'a posé Faenlgiec. Je lui ai envoyé un MP pour lui répondre, mais c'est une question intéressante à laquelle je vais également répondre ici. Faenlgiec m'a demandé de lui expliquer les particularités des familiers. **

**J'utilise une système qui se rapproche grandement du lien qui lie un dragon et son dragonnier dans le roman Eragon. Même si ici les deux entités ne partagent pas réellement le même esprit. Si l'un meurt son partenaire à de grandes chances de mourir également, c'est même quasiment certain.  
L'humain et l'animal magique peuvent communiquer par télépathie. De plus, le contractant humain se voir offrir un affinité magique. Ça sera explicité plus familier ne peut également pas être lié à plusieurs humains. **

**Oh, et concernant Haruto j'ai prit ma décision. Il sera le cinquième maraudeur. Ça se fera dans le chapitre suivant.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.****  
**

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 7 : Quidditch et Fourchelangue

_ Nathanaël avait eu du mal à se calmer après que le directeur ait emmené son familier. Haruto avait remit le jeune homme à ses amis avant de retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor. Mais il avait précisé aux maraudeurs qu'ils pouvaient venir lui demander de l'aide si jamais ils en avaient besoin. Ethan n'avait pas répondu encore sous le choc. Mathieu l'avait remercié assez vite car il était en train d'aider l'albinos à marcher. Jason sera la main d'Haruto et lui promis de ne pas oublier sa proposition avant d'aider Nathanaël comme le faisait Mathieu avec Ethan. _

_ Aucun des maraudeurs ne dormit vraiment bien cette nuit. Les familiers de Mathieu, Ethan et Jason étaient venu se blottir contre leurs maîtres. Nathanaël lui était roulé en boule au fond de son lit les nez et les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Par fierté le jeune garçon ne l'avait pas fait avant d' être dans leur dortoir. Mais une fois arrivé le jeune aigle avait fondu en larmes. _

_ Deux jours plus tard, Nathanaël et Jason discutaient à la table de Serdaigle des sélections qui allaient avoir lieu. Ni Ethan, ni Mathieu n'allaient y participer. Mais pour couper à la morosité qui leur était tombé dessus, le blond et le brun avaient eux décidé d'y participer. Nathanaël lui voulait être poursuiveur. Il était aussi doué pour le poste d'attrapeur mais préférait les postes qui demandaient de coordonner avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Jason lui voulait postuler comme batteur. Les essais avaient lieu ce samedi à dix heure. L'équipe de Gryffondor aurait le terrain l'après-midi, et Poufsouffle et Serpentard feraient leur sélections le lendemain courrier, une lettre de Sirius arriva. _

_Salut fiston,_

_j'ai eu votre lettre concernant ce qui est arrivé avec Miss Teigne.. Je dois avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut être comme monstre. Mais avec Remus suite à votre message nous avons fait des recherches. J'ai retrouvé un vieux journal intime d'un membre de la famille qui a étudié à Poudlard il y a cinquante ans. Il y est fait mention de la chambre._

_A cette époque, la chambre a été ouverte.. Il y a eu un mort parmi les élèves. Mais le coupable a été arrêté et renvoyé. Apparemment le fameux coupable était aussi un élève. Je n'ai pas encore pu trouver plus d'info mais je cherche, promis._

_Je sais que Thanatos n'a rien fait. Je vais tout faire pour vous aider à le disculper. J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore mardi matin pour essayer de régler les choses. Et ne vous en faites pas, cet imbécile de Lockhart ne va pas m'embrouiller. Je suis le maître dans ce domaine. Mais apparemment cette andouille est énervée par votre dernière blague. Quand vous rentrerez il faudra que je lise le journal._

_Faites tout de même attention avec rôdeur, ils est vraiment dangereux. Il a tout de même tué la chatte du concierge. Et vu son état ce fameux « héritier de Serpentard » ne rigole pas. Sinon bonne chance pour les sélections dans votre l'équipe ce matin à toi et Jason. J'espère que vous serez pris._

_Bisous de ma part et de celle de Remus  
Sirius Black / Patmol_

_ Les maraudeurs sourirent. Sirius avait toujours les mots pour les réconforter. Le père de Jason avait lui aussi envoyé une lettre à son fils. Il était très occupé par son travail d'ambassadeur, il ne pouvait donc pas envoyer souvent du courrier. Il lui arrivait très souvent de ne dormir que quelques heures par nuit. _

_Mon fils,_

_je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'écrire souvent. Mais sache que je lis consciencieusement toutes tes lettres. Je suis heureux que tu ais pu te faire des amis qui se fichent bien des rumeurs courant sur notre famille. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de croiser Sirius Black, c'est un grand sorcier, et quelqu'un de très agréable. Je suis persuadé que son fils l'est tout autant._

_Je dois tout de même avouer que je suis inquiet à propos des informations que tu me demandes. C'est une bien sombre histoire. Et bien triste également. Ta grand mère maternelle se trouvait à Poudlard quand cela c'est produit. Je lui ai demandé pour toi quand je l'ai croisée._

_C'est arrivé il y a de cela cinquante ans. Des agressions ont eu lieu sans que l'on en sache trop. Mis à part que des élèves ont été pétrifiés sans que le coupable laisse le moindre indice. C'est Dumbledore qui a découvert que tout cela avait un rapport avec la chambre des secrets. Sept ou huit élèves ont été pétrifiés, mais vers la fin de l'année l'une de ces victimes est morte. D'après ta grand mère elle a été retrouvée dans les toilettes. Mais elle ne se souvient pas exactement desquelles._

_Visiblement c'est votre garde-chasse, Hagrid qui a été accusé d'avoir libéré le monstre de la chambre. Il a toujours nié. Mais il a été renvoyé et les dégâts se sont arrêtés là. Si vous voulez plus de précisions vous pourriez demander à Hagrid, il acceptera peut-être de vous répondre. Je n'en sais pas plus, fait attention à toi._

_Ton père qui t'aime  
Aston Malefoy_

_ Le père de Mathieu avait également envoyé un mot, mais lui n'avait pas trouvé d'informations sur la chambre. Il s'en excusait, mais sa famille avait fait ses études en France, à Beauxbâtons. Il était le premier à avoir été à Poudlard. Mathieu avait renvoyé un mot à son père pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'on leur avait envoyé assez d'informations pour le moment. _

_ Les garçons laissèrent les hiboux repartir. Ils quittèrent ensuite la table. Nathanaël et Jason remontèrent avec leurs deux amis pour prendre leurs balais avant de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Les deux garçons discutaient joyeusement en marchant doucement vers leur destination. _

_ En chemin ils croisèrent Harry avec ses acolytes. Il barra le passage aux deux Serdaigle. Ça avait tout de même étonné Nathanaël de ne pas croiser le jeune Potter avant aujourd'hui. Il se serait plutôt attendu à ce qu'il vienne le narguer bien avant. _

_ Alors Nath, on pleurniche toujours à cause de son petit dragon tueur de chats ? Demanda Harry.  
_ Thanatos n'a pas tué Miss Teigne, il était avec Hagrid dans la forêt tout la journée. C'est impossible qu'il se soit trouvé à deux endroits en même temps. Et en plus, il ne sais pas écrire, lui répondit Nathanaël.

_Car évidement une fois le corps de Miss Teigne enlevé tous avaient vu le message sur le mur. Personne n'y avait prêté attention avant à cause de la morbidité de la scène qui attirait invariablement le regard. _

_ Ça veux juste dire que tu étais avec lui et que c'est vous qui avez inventé cette histoire d'héritier de Serpentard, répliqua Harry.  
_ Pourquoi on aurait inventé une personnage qui en veux aux né-moldu alors que l'un des nôtres en est une ? Demanda Jason. C'est absolument pas logique.  
_ Tss … Siffla Ron. De toute façon vous êtes pas logique, alors pourquoi l'être maintenant ?

_Nathanaël se demanda alors furtivement si scalper Ron avec ses serres était mal. Parce que là le roux battait des records de bêtise. Même Harry qui était visiblement un idiot n'était pas aussi bête que le roux. Les seuls qui arrivaient à son niveau c'était Crabe et Goyle de Serpentard. _

_ La ferme Weasley, tu ne serais pas capable de faire la différence entre tes propres frères jumeaux alors ferme là, répliqua Jason.  
_ Je sais faire la différence entre Fred et George merci ! Répliqua Ron.  
_ Comme hier ? Demanda narquoisement le blond. Je te rappelle que tu t'es trompé au moins six ou sept fois pendant toute la journée. Et on a sans doute pas assisté à toutes tes erreurs.

_Effectivement la veille les jumeaux s'étaient amusé à faire tourner leur frère en bourrique pour essayer de rendre le sourire à Nathanaël qu'ils aimaient beaucoup. Du coup toute la journée Ron avait hurlé après les jumeaux, mais à chaque fois il se trompait de frère n'arrêtant pas de les confondre. _

_ Ne laissant pas le temps aux deux Gryffondor de continuer sur leur lancée. Ils avaient leurs essais à faire. Ils passèrent donc en bousculant un peu les deux garçons et gagnèrent le terrain de Quidditch ou les attendait le capitaine de l'équipe. _

_ Bonjour, je suis Roger Davis, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Nous allons commencer par choisir les deux poursuiveurs qui nous manquent. L'un a fini ses études et l'autre a été interdit de Quidditch par ses parents après une blessure.

_Tous se souvenaient l'année précédente de l'accident spectaculaire de l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe lors d'un entraînement par mauvais temps. C'était juste avant le dernier match de la saison, les Serdaigle n'avaient pas retrouvé de poursuiveur à temps et avaient dû déclarer forfait. Sans cela, malgré les points donnés à Harry et ses larbins les bleu et bronze auraient gagné la coupe des quatre maison. _

_ Bien, que ceux qui veulent devenir poursuiveurs restent là, les autres installez vous au pied des gradins, ordonna Davis.

_ Jason donna une tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule de son ami avant de rejoindre les autres au pied des gradins. Il y avait quatre postes à pourvoir, deux poursuiveurs, un batteur et également le gardien. Des élèves de tous les âges s'étaient présentés. Mais ils n'allaient pas tous être pris. Avant de commencer, Davis s'adressa une nouvelle fois à tout le monde. _

_ Pour éviter que nous ayons de nouveau un problème comme celui de l'année dernière, nous allons prévoir des remplaçants. Le professeur Flitwick est d'accord, je lui ai demandé avant les sélections. Un poursuiveur, un batteur et un autre attrapeur.

_Les élèves applaudirent l'idée. Ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de revivre le cauchemar de l'année dernière. L'initiative fut donc accueillie avec le sourire par les Serdaigle.. Davis demanda alors aux aspirants poursuiveurs de décoller pour pouvoir les tester. Trois d'entre eux des élèves de seconde année tombèrent de leur balais et furent disqualifiés. Les six qui restaient dont Nathanaël se rassemblèrent autour de Davis et de Justin Valdez, le poursuiveur de cinquième année. _

_ Bon, intervint pour la première fois Justin. On va commencer par voir comment vous vous débrouillez avec les passes.

_Davis avait visiblement laissé à Justin le choix des poursuiveurs car il redescendit pour aller chercher les aspirants batteurs. Nathanaël se concentra sur le jeu, ou du moins l'exercice. Il ne s'agissait pour le moment que de faire des passes sans bouger. D'abord en volant en ligne droite, puis en zigzagant. _

_ Justin les sépara ensuite en deux groupe de trois et leur fit faire un jeu de passe entre eux. Comme s'ils étaient les poursuiveurs de deux équipes différentes. Il les fit ensuite se poser, préférant attendre que Davis ait fait le reste des sélections pour annoncer son choix. Ou du moins en discuter avec leur capitaine. Les batteurs furent testés, puis les attrapeurs. Au bout de deux heures et demi, Davis vint se planter devant les élèves. _

_ Bon, je vous déjà vous dire qui auront les place de poursuiveur, batteur et attrapeur. En comptant bien évidement les remplaçants. Comme poursuiveur nous prenons Nathanaël Black et Daphné Wesker et comme remplaçant Livia Cook.

_Deux seconde année et une troisième année. Les élèves applaudirent leurs camarades sélectionnés. _

_ Ensuite, je prends comme second batteur Jason Malfoy et comme remplaçant Alvin Smith.

_Alvin était un élève de sixième année plutôt costaud. Il frappait fort mais avait visiblement du mal à viser. Mais après Jason il était le meilleur. Jason lui ne frappait pas particulièrement fort, mais il visait très bien les points qui font mal. Peu importe la force de la frappe, si vous recevez un cognard entre les deux omoplates ou en pleine tête, ça fait mal. _

_ Comme attrapeur remplaçant, j'ai choisi Anthony Swanson. Maintenant je vais demander au nouveaux poursuiveurs de rejoindre Justin pour le test du gardien.

_Ils firent les essais vers midi avec la sélection de David Lowster au poste de gardien de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Davis leur ait dit quand aurait lieu le prochain entraînement les élèves se dispersèrent. _

_ Nathanaël et Jason ne prirent pas le chemin du château. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc malgré le froid d'octobre et la légère bruine qui tombait. Mathieu et Ethan étaient installés sous une construction qui les protégeaient de la légère pluie. Les familiers de trois d'entre eux étaient là. Seul manquait Thanatos encore prisonnier du directeur. Mais Nathanaël faisait confiance à son père pour disculper le dragon du meurtre de la chatte du concierge. _

_ Ils avaient rendez vous avec Hagrid qui voulait voir comment allaient les trois familiers restants et s'excuser auprès de Nathanaël. Le demi-géant semblait s'en vouloir terriblement d''après le petit mot qu'il avait fait passer aux adolescents. Ils le retrouva à l'entrée du château, il les conduisit ensuite dans sa cabane. A l'intérieur comme toujours, il y avait la grande table, les chaises assorties, la grande cheminée et le lit du demi-géant. Mais en plus, cette fois ci, il y avait un grand vivarium avec un gros reptile dedans. _

_ Hagrid ? Appela Ethan. Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
_ Un amphiptere une sous espèce de dragon plus proche du serpent, leur expliqua le garde-chasse. Les plus grands ne peuvent pas voler contrairement aux petits.

_Les quatre adolescents fixèrent la créature qui les fixait également. Finalement elle se roula en boule et glissa sa tête sous une de ses ailes pour dormir. La créature avait des écailles de la même couleur que le soleil couchant. Mais celles-ci ne scintillaient pas comme celle de Thanatos. _

_ Hagrid leur offrit des muffins, Ethan lui avait offert la recette avec diplomatie, lui disant que c'était meilleur que les biscuits. Le garde-chasse avait accepté les arguments de l'albinos et apprit à faire de délicieux muffins. Depuis, les maraudeurs avaient deux bonnes raisons de rendre visite à Hagrid. En plus des chances de rencontrer des créatures dangereuses. _

_ Je suis vraiment désolé Nathanaël, souffla Hagrid. J'ai bien essayé de faire entendre raison au professeur Dumbledore mais il n'a pas voulu me croire pour Thanatos.  
_ Ce n'est pas votre faute Hagrid, lui répondit le garçon. Lockhart en a rajouté une couche en plus et ce vieux sénile l'à cru.  
_ Tout à fait, approuva Jason. C'est la faute de l'autre idiot blond.  
_ Sirius nous a écrit, intervint alors Ethan doucement. Il a dit qu'il allait voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour sortir Thanatos de là.

_Hagrid sourit. Il servit un thé à ses invités. L'homme avait connu Sirius pendant ses études, il savait qu'il était l'un des seuls à pouvoir embobiner Dumbledore. Il lui faisait confiance pour sauver le pauvre dragon retenu pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Heureusement ils ne pouvaient pas tuer la créature sans tuer également Nathanaël, et si cela arrivait Sirius serait intraitable. Il détruirait Dumbledore et Lockhart avec tout le pouvoir qui était le sien. _

_ Hagrid demanda alors des précisions sur la façon dont ils avaient rendu Lockhart fou le jour de l'agression. Ce qu'Ethan, Mathieu et Jason se firent un plaisir de lui expliquer. Nathanaël lui fixait le reptile dans son bocal. Celui ci se redressa pour fixer le maraudeur. _

_**_ Que me veux tu gamin ?  
_ Moi ? Rien, j'admirais juste la couleur de tes écailles, répondit Nathanaël. **_

_Tous se tournèrent vers Nathanaël, enfin sauf Ethan qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. _

_ Depuis quand tu parles le fourchelangue Nathanaël ? Demanda Jason.  
_ Le fourchelangue ? Euh … C'est quoi ? Demandèrent Nathanaël et Ethan.  
_ La langue des serpents, répondit Hagrid. C'est très mal vu. Tu devrais garder cela secret mon garçon.  
_ Pourquoi ? Demanda le concerné.  
_ Parce que Serpentard était un fourchelangue, et que si jamais on apprend que tu parles cette langue les rumeurs disant que tu es son héritier s'amplifieront.

_ Nathanaël réfléchit quelques secondes, cela lui fut suffisant pour comprendre la situation. Si jamais Dumbledore apprenait qu'il parlait la langue des reptiles alors il était évident qu'il ne reverrait jamais son dragon. Il devait donc garder cela secret. Au même titre que la carte ou le journal des maraudeurs. Ses amis promirent de ne rien dire, et suite à cet épisode, ils remontèrent tous dans la tour de Serdaigle pour finir leurs devoirs et décider de leur prochaine cible. _


	9. Les Prises de Position de Ginny et Harut

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà pour un huitième chapitre. **

**Petite précision, pour le chapitre précédent. La créature à laquelle parle Nathanaël en fourchelangue est à moitié serpent d'après les informations que j'avais trouvé. Donc j'ai considéré qu'ils pouvaient donc parler la langue des serpents. Après à vous de voir si vous êtes d'accord avec moi ou pas. **

**Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des coms jusqu'à présent, ainsi que tout ceux qui me suivent régulièrement. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et chaud au cœur. Vraiment. **

**Bonne lecture à tous.****  
**

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 8 : Les Prises de Position de Ginny et Haruto

_Sirius avait tenu sa promesse, il était venu au château en tant qu'Auror pour enquêter à titre amical sur la mort de la chatte du concierge. Dumbledore avait voulu protesté, c'est là que Sirius avait eu un sourire narquois. _

_ C'est vous qui voyez, je vais donc aller voir le directeur du bureau des auror pour qu'il lance une enquête officielle.

_ Le vieux sorcier __était devenu blanc comme un linge__. Si on apprenait qu'un monstre rôdait dans les couloirs l'école risquait d'être fermée et lui de perdre son poste. __Surtout avec le meurtre de la chatte du concierge.__ Il avait donc laissé Sirius enquêter comme bon lui semblait. A la fin de la journée, il avait rendu son verdict. Le coupable était un serpent, pas un dragon. Il y avait des traces de crochets sur le corps du chat. Or les crocs de Thanatos n'avaient pas pu faire ce genre de marques. _

_ Hagrid avait aidé à innocenter le dragon. Montrant les travaux pour lesquels il avait demandé l'aide de la créature. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une fosse derrière sa cabane à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Il voulait y élever des salamandres. Et pour ce faire il avait creusé le trou et demandé au dragon de brûler les parois. De manière à ce que les petites créatures ne risquent pas de s'échapper. _

_ J'ai demandé l'aide de Thanatos parce qu'en plus, la surface travaillée avec le feu d'un dragon garde mieux la chaleur. Or les salamandres en ont besoin pour survivre.

_ Le pauvre vieux avait suivit Sirius à travers l'école pendant qu'il questionnait les différents professeurs et le reste du personnel du château. Il avait du laisser les portraits répondre aux questions de Sirius. Et ils avaient également affirmé ne pas avoir vu ou entendu le dragon. Le père du Serdaigle avait laissé le choix au directeur, soit il relâchait le dragon, soit l'affaire était portée devant le conseil d'administration. Et au vu des preuves Dumbledore était sur de perdre la bataille._

_ Lockhart avait bien essayé de faire tourner l'auror en rond dans ses investigations. Mais Sirius était le maître dans ce domaine. Le professeur de défense s'était retrouvé prit à son propre piège, incapable de comprendre comment l'ancien maraudeur avait bien pu prendre le contrôle de la conversation. _

_ Nathanaël n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait. Pour lui son père devait juste discuter avec le directeur. Pas enquêter. À midi, alors que tout le monde était rassemblé pour le repas, Sirius était entré dans la Grande Salle, Thanatos perché sur son épaule. Le jeune maraudeur s'était redressé et avait couru vers son père pour se jeter dans ses bras. _

_ Tu as réussi ! S'écria-t-il.  
_ Tu croyais quoi ? Personne ne peut me mener en bateau, rit Sirius.  
_ Sauf oncle Remus, ricana l'adolescent.  
_ Remus c'est pas pareil, s'offusqua l'auror. Et puis, tu dois reconnaître qu'il fait peur quand il est en colère.

_Nathanaël ne put qu'éclater de rire __en se pressant contre son père qui le serrait dans ses bras visiblement ravis d'être là__. C'était vrai que son oncle était terrifiant quand il était en colère. Mais cela arrivait rarement. Thanatos __se laissa glisser__ sur l'épaule gauche de son jeune maître. Sa queue s'enroula autour du torse du garçon, son museau trouva refuge dans le cou de l'adolescent. _

**_ Vous m'avez tellement manqué maître, souffla le dragon.  
_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Thanatos, souffla Nathanaël mentalement. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. **

_Le dragon ronronna dans le cou de son jeune maître et lui donna un petit coup de langue sur la joue. Dans ses yeux de glace on voyait bien qu'il était également très heureux de retrouv__er__ le garçon qui lui servait de maître. _

_ Mathieu, Ethan et Jason sautèrent sur leur ami comprenant facilement ce qui se ébouriffa les cheveux des quatre garçons calmement. Il s'adressa ensuite à tout les élèves présents dans la salle. _

_ Bon, je ne sais pas ce qui a attaqué Miss Teigne. Mais après examen approfondit, je peux vous assurer que Thanatos n'est pas le responsable.

_Ceux qui appréciaient les maraudeurs applaudirent à tout rompre. La seule table à rester silencieuse fut celle de Serpentard. Mais les quatre Serdaigle s'en fichaient bien. Ils étaient trop heureux de retrouver le dragon. Les jours de déprime de Nathanaël étaient sans aucun doute fini __maintenant__ qu'il avait retrouvé son compagnon animal. _

_ Alors qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs menant vers la salle d'enchantement, ils entendirent une conversation qui ne leur était pas du tout destinée. Une discussion entre Reese Maxwell et Ginny Weasley. Deux élèves de première année à Serpentard. _

_ Je les déteste ces quatre là ! S'écria Ginny.  
_ Pourquoi ça ? Demanda son ami.  
_ Parce que ce sont des grosses têtes qui se croient drôles et qui en plus sont des traîtres à leur sang pour deux d'entre eux.  
_ Je suis d'accord avec lui mais, on n'y peux rien. Même Drago ne veux pas leur déclarer la guerre. Même lui pense qu'on ne peut pas gagner contre eux.  
_ Alors Malefoy est aussi crétin qu'eux, répliqua la rousse verte de rage.

_Les quatre garçons se regardèrent. Thanatos qui avait refusé de quitter de nouveau son maître se percha sur une des sculpture de pierre en hauteur pour mieux voir et entendre. __Il r__esse__n__ta__i__t visiblement la colère de la rousse pour son maître et ses amis. _

_ Tu comptes demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ? Demanda Reese. Parce que sans vouloir être pessimiste ils sont plus forts que nous.  
_ Je sais pas encore... En tout les cas pas à Ron et St Potter. Je ne peux pas les sentir, répondit la rousse.  
_ Ni à aucun membre de ta famille visiblement.  
_ Je ne serais pas une traîtresse à mon sang comme ces idiots, affirma Ginny en bombant le torse.

_Gênés les maraudeurs bifurquèrent en prirent un des passages secrets du château pour rejoindre leur salle de classe. Le professeur Flitwick n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui n'était pas le cas des Gryffondor et donc d'Harry, Ron et Hermionne. Le faux survivant semblait en grande conversation avec Haruto Tsukikami. Ou du moins Harry parlait et Haruto subissait le discour__s__ de son condisciple. En voyant les maraudeurs arriver le japonais se désintéressa du survivant pour s'approcher des trois Serdaigle. Un sourire doux sur son visage il s'arrêta à quelques pas des maraudeurs. _

_ Je suis content que tu ais retrouvé ton dragon, commença le japonais en s'adressant à Nathanaël.  
_ Ça te fait vraiment plaisir ? Demanda Jason sceptique.

_ Haruto regarda le blond visiblement surprit par son ton. Mais il répondit tout de même gentiment._

_ Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez coupable, répondit le japonais.

_Harry grogna parmi les rouge et or. Visiblement lui n'était pas d'accord, il devait penser les maraudeurs coupables. Jason __s__e détendit, inspirant profondément. _

_ Désolé de t'avoir agressé, s'excusa le blond. Mais j'ai trop l'habitude qu'on essaye de se foutre de moi.  
_ Je ne t'en veux pas, répondit le japonais. Mais je t'assure que je vous mens pas.

_Jason hésita, Mathieu, Ethan et bien évidement Nathanaël avaient déjà serré la main du Gryffondor. Thanatos lui même avait donné une caresse au garçon._ _Finalement le blond accepta de laisser le bénéfice du doute à Haruto. Harry choisi ce moment pour intervenir. _

_ Vous n'êtes pas innocents, attaqua le Gryffondor. Black c'est juste arrangé pour que son père fasse pression sur Dumbledore.  
_ Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! S'écria Nathanaël. Mon père à décidé de son propre chef de venir vérifié ce qui c'était passé.

_Parmi les élèves qui les entouraient, beaucoup murmuraient entre eux.,__Les Gryffondor__parce que__ Harry avait insinué le doute dans leurs esprits. Les Serdaigle __quant à eux__ étaient furieux que le survivant puisse affirmer une telle ignominie. Harry éclata de rire. _

_ Mais bien sur, tout le monde sait que c'est à cause de ton père que le mien est mort, attaqua Harry. Comment veux tu que je fasse confiance au fils d'un traître ?

_Nathanaël serra les poings, son regard lançait des éclairs. Il avait demandé __s__e qui c'était passé à son père lors de leurs vacances __ce dernier__ lui __avait répondu __sans donner trop de détails cependant__. Et le garçon savait que Sirius s'en voulait énormément. Alors qu'il allait répondre à son jumeau Haruto lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. _

_ Si c'était vraiment la faute de Sirius Black alors il serait sous les barreaux à présent, intervint le japonais. Or ce n'est pas le cas.

_Le fait qu'un Gryffondor, et plus encore Haruto qu'il voulait de son côté lui donne tor__t__ fit grincer des dents le faux survivant. _

_ Tu préfère prendre partit pour un idiot qui descend d'une famille de mangemort plutôt que pour le survivant ? Le sauveur du monde magique ?  
_ Je me fiche de tes exploits, répliqua calmement le japonais. Pour moi tout ce qui compte c'est le fait que tu sois un idiot arrogant. Alors oui je préfère prendre partit pour Nathanaël. Je déteste profondément les personnes dans ton genre.

_Le calme avait lequel Haruto avait prononcé __c__es mots choqua beaucoup de monde. Peu d'élèves parlaient ainsi au survivant. Mis à part les maraudeurs, il n'y avait que Drago Malefoy pour lui tenir tête ainsi. _

_ Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil ?! S'écria Harry profondément choqué.  
_ Je ne fais que constater ce que je vois. Mis à part te vanter et faire le paon tu n'as pas fait grand chose.  
_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Harry.  
_ A part te pavaner dans le château tu n'as jamais prouvé ta soit disant grandeur. Les farces des maraudeurs, à défaut de plaire à tout le monde ont au moins le mérite de nous prouver leur indéniable talent pour la magie, répondit calmement le japonais.

_La dispute s'arrêta là car le professeur Flitwick les invitait à entrer en classe pour commencer la leçon. Mathieu ne fut pas ravis de devoir retourner s'asseoir avec Harry. Ce fut pareil pour Ethan et Jason qui devaient aller s'asseoir avec les acolytes de Potter. Nathanaël, lui, alla s'asseoir dans le fond de la salle avec Haruto. Le jeune aigle fixait l'asiatique. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait prit sa défense face à Harry. Et pourquoi il avait dénigré l__a__ notion de survivant. Se fichant pas mal que l'un d'entre eux ai__t__ vaincu un puissant mage noir à l'âge d'un an. C'était assez étonnant. _

_ Haruto ? Demanda Nathanaël. Tu es sur de vouloir prendre partit pour moi ?  
_ Oui, j'en suis absolument sur, confirma le japonais.

_Dans les yeux de son interlocuteur Nathanaël ne décela aucun mensonge. _

_ Ce que vous avez réussi à faire avec Lockhart j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Vous êtes vraiment impressionnants, ajouta Haruto.  
_ Merci, souffla Nathanaël. Beaucoup nous trouvent plus immatures qu'autre chose …  
_ Essayez de faire des choses plus spirituelles alors, répondit calmement le japonais.  
_ Spirituelles ?  
_ Ouais, vous pourriez vous baser sur des légendes ou des rumeurs.

_Un sourire hésitant apparu sur les lèvre de l'adolescent. Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de se raviser et de remercier Haruto pour son soutient. Le japonais en profita pour lui tendre une feuille. _

_ C'est quoi ?  
_ Notre emploi du temps, si tu veux tu peux en faire une copie ça pourrais te servir contre Potter je pense.

_Nathanaël s'empressa de recopier ce que venait de lui offrir Haruto. Il le remercia tout de même, car lui donner l'emploi du temps des première année de Gryffondor pouvait s'apparenter à une trahison. Où du moins à une prise de position qui pouvait se révéler risquée. Mais visiblement le garçon ne s'en inquiétait pas du tout. _

_ Arriva ensuite le cour d'histoire de la magie. L'un des plus soporifiques. Les maraudeurs s'installèrent au fond comme à leur habitude. Nathanaël jouait avec sa plume, Ethan était couché sur la table, Mathieu avait le regard perdu dans le vide, et Jason avait renversé sa chaise et fixait le plafond. _

_ On fait quoi ? Demanda finalement Jason. On va pas laisser les choses comme ça avec Potter quand même ?  
_ J'ai bien une idée pour le faire enrager mais … commença Nathanaël.  
_ Je pense avoir deviner ce à quoi tu pensais Darkness, sourit Mathieu. Et je pense que c'est une bonne idée.  
_ À quoi tu pensais ? Demanda Ethan.  
_ A … A demander … bégaya Nathanaël.

_Le garçon n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, ses amis avaient comprit ce qu'il envisageait de leur faire faire. _

_ Mm … Je sais pas, avoua Jason. Tu penses qu'on le regrettera pas ?  
_ J'en suis sur, avoua Nathanaël en regardant le blond dans les yeux.  
_ Dans ce cas ça me va, accepta le garçon. Mais si jamais ça foire je sévis.

_Nathanaël sourit, il reconnaissait bien là son ami. __S__on caractère __tellement__ méfiant. Mais il pouvait aussi comprendre pourquoi Jason réagissait ainsi. Il le lui avait expliqué longuement dans les lettres qu'ils avaient échangés pendant les vacances d'été. _

_ Je te fais confiance Darkness, sourit Ethan.  
_ Merci Stark, souffla Nathanaël. Et toi Wisdom ? Qu'en dit notre voix de la sagesse ?  
_ Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Mathieu. Mais encore faut-il qu'il accepte.

_Nathanaël sourit à ses amis. Ils étaient d'accord avec lui, il pouvait donc faire ce qu'il avait rêvait de faire depuis des semaines sans se l'avouer ouvertement. A la fin des deux heures d'histoire de la magie, les maraudeurs prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Nathanaël prit le chemin de la table de Gryffondor pour y trouver Haruto. Tous furent surpris de voir un des maraudeur là. C'était bien la première fois que l'un d'entre eux agissait ainsi. _

_ Haruto ? Je pourrais te parler après ? Demanda le Serdaigle.  
_ Bien sur, acquiesça le japonais.

_Les première__s__ année__s__ de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle avaient une heure de libre entre 13 h et 14 h. Ce qui permit aux maraudeurs d'entraîner Haruto dans une salle cachée pour pouvoir parler. Les quatre bleu et bronze s'installèrent sur l'estrade et Haruto s'assit sur une table en face d'eux. _

_ Vous vouliez me parler ? Demanda le japonais.  
_ Ouais, commença Jason. En fait c'est une idée de Nathanaël, mais on a donné notre accord.  
_ Parce qu'on parle toujours avant de faire quelque chose, rit Ethan.  
_ Sauf urgence évidement, intervint doctement Mathieu.  
_ On est pas là pour ça, soupira Nathanaël.

_Le jeune Black s'approcha d'Haruto qui était toujours assis. Il semblait légèrement nerveux, mais il planta tout de même son regard indigo dans celui __améthyste__ de son interlocuteur. _

_ Tu n'est obligé à rien, le prévint tout de même le maraudeur.  
_ Ok, j'ai compris, acquiesça Haruto. Continue s'il te plaît.  
_ J'ai eu l'idée, mais les autres sont d'accord, pour te faire cette proposition, continua Nathanaël hésitant.

_Jason soupira, en eu assez et intervint finalement excédé. _

_ On te propose de devenir l'un des nôtres, un maraudeur, voilà ce que Nathanaël essaye de te dire depuis tour à l'heure, s'écria finalement le blond.

_Haruto regarda les quatre garçons qui lui faisaient face sans parvenir à croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Il les regarda chacun à leur tour. D'abord les yeux verts émeraude de Jason, légèrement méfiant, ceux ambre de Mathieu impénétrables, les orbes rubis d'Ethan emplis de douceur et évidement, ceux indigo mystérieux de Nathanaël. Le japonais avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais les sourires de ses quatre interlocuteur__s__ le rassurèrent. Il n'entendait pas des voix. _

_ Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda Haruto.  
_ Très, répondit Mathieu. Nous avons passé les deux heures d'histoire de la magie à débattre du pour et du contre. Et nous sommes arrivés à cette décision.  
_ Des maraudeurs issus de plusieurs maisons se serait vraiment génial, approuva Ethan.  
_ Même nos prédécesseurs ne l'avaient pas fait, continua Nathanaël.

_Haruto sourit, largement. _

_ Ce serait un honneur de me joindre à vous. Je dois avouer que parmi toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré vous êtes les plus intéressantes.  
_ Adjugé ! S'exclama Jason. Il va maintenant falloir choisir un surnom.  
_ Un surnom ? Demanda le japonais.

_Ethan sourit et lui expliqua. _

_ Chaque maraudeur à un surnom. Moi je suis Stark, ce qui signifie pur, absolu. Tant à cause de mon pelage de tigre qui est blanc que pour mon caractère.  
_ Moi, continua Jason. Je suis Lightning, je suis un renard blond, et je suis vif comme l'éclair. Tant dans mes mouvements que dans mes pensées.  
_ C'est sur que tu inventes des idioties à la vitesse de l'éclair Lightning, se moqua gentiment Mathieu.

_Une dispute de niveau cour de maternelle débuta entre les deux garçons, faisant rire les autres. _

_ Et vous deux ? Demanda Haruto à ceux qui ne lui avaient pas encore donné leurs surnoms.  
_ Moi, commença Nathanaël. Je suis Darkness. A cause de mon plumage noir, mais aussi parce qu'on me trouve souvent mystérieux. Et le noir et les ténèbres sont synonymes de mystère.  
_ Moi je suis Wisdom, se présenta finalement Mathieu. Car je suis la voix de la sagesse dans ce groupe de dégantés.

_Ils expliquèrent ensuite à Haruto comment ils avaient défini leurs animagus pour choisir leurs surnoms. Et aussi le fait qu'ils étaient devenu effectivement des animagus l'année précédente. Le japonais sembla hésiter une seconde avant de prendre la parole. _

_ Je suis déjà capable de changer de forme.  
_ Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les maraudeurs.  
_ J'ai comme vous un familier, un kitsune. Un renard à neuf queue précisa-t-il en voyant le regard interrogatif des quatre Serdaigle. C'est un peu une tradition familiale. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que, grâce au lien qui m'unit à cette créature, j'ai la possibilité de me changer en animal.  
_ Euh … Sérieux ? Demanda Jason. Pourquoi ?

_Haruto sourit, il s'installa à avec les maraudeurs qui s'étaient réinstallés sur l'estrade de l'ancienne salle de classe oubliée. _

_ Les Kitsune possèdent le pouvoir de métamorphose et commandent au feu. Et quand un de ses étrange renard se lie à quelqu'un il offre un de ses deux pouvoir à son maître.

_C'était logique. Les quatre Serdaigle avaient déjà lu dans des livres qu'avoir des familiers pouvait leur faire développer des dons magiques. Mathieu avait découvert que ses dons ne leurs étaient pas offerts tout cuits , mais qu'il allait falloir les travailler. Comme tou__s__ les dons que pouvait avoir un être humain. _

_ Et tu te transformes en quoi ? Demanda Nathanaël curieux.  
_ Je suis un cobra royal. Entièrement noir, à l'arrière de mon capuchon il y a le sceau de mon familier. Un renard à neuf queues orangé roulé sur lui même.

_ Pendant que les quatre Serdaigle et le Gryffondor discutaient calmement dans leur coin, dans la salle commune de Serpentard Ginny Weasley souriait. Elle venait de créer un groupe de première année de Serpentard qui allaient s'opposer avec ferveur au survivant et aux maraudeurs. La jeune fille était d'accord avec l'héritier de Serpentard et prônait le suprématie du sang. __Et elle tenait à le prouver. _

_ Une guerre interne à Poudlard allait commencer. Et elle risquait d'être longue et terrible. Mais pour le moment personne n'en avait encore réellement conscience. _

**Dans le prochain chapitre, les maraudeurs se vengent de Lockhart pour ses accusations abusives dans l'affaire Miss Teigne. **

**A la prochaine. **


	10. La Revanche des Maraudeurs

**Me revoilà. Voici le chapitre neuf.**

**Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à le mettre en ligne, mais on m'a fait remarqué que l'enchaînement des événements n'étaient pas logiques alors j'ai dû le reprendre entièrement. Heureusement il ne m'a pas fallu trop de temps pour rectifier **

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Il me faut tout de même remercier Faenlgiec pour m'avoir donner quelques noms de monstre. Que j'ai un peu arranger à ma sauce. Mais merci, ça m'a bien inspiré. **

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 9 : La Revanche des Maraudeurs

_ Cela faisait trois jours que le nombre de maraudeurs était passé de quatre à cinq. Les garçons avaient commencé par apprendre à se connaître avant de commencer à préparer une nouvelle farce. Le japonais leur avait d'ailleurs présenté Masamune, comme un sabre japonais légendaire. Le renard, grand comme un labrador avait un pelage roux flamboyant de différentes teintes, ce qui le faisait ressembler à un incendie mouvant. Le bout de ses neuf longues queues et de ses oreilles étaient noires comme une nuit sans lune. Il avait aussi des yeux vert comme les feuilles d'un chêne en plein été. _

_ Les quatre Serdaigle avaient fait des recherches pour savoir quel genre de don leurs familiers leur avait offert. Les familiers eux même ne le savaient pas. Pour deux raisons très simples. Déjà leur jeune âge, ensuite et surtout, parce qu' ils avaient été élevés par des humains sans avoir eu de contact avec leurs semblables. Les garçons avaient donc dû chercher dans les livres de la bibliothèque. _

_ Après quelques tests, ils avaient découvert que trois d'entre eux, Nathanaël, Ethan et Mathieu avait eu droit à une affinité avec une magie élémentaire.. Un domaine de la magie qui n'était pas étudié à Poudlard.,ni ailleurs. C'était quelque chose d'impossible à maîtriser sans une affinité. Et celles-ci étaient rarissimes. _

_ Ethan avait une affinité avec la lumière, Mathieu avec le vent, et Nathanaël avec la glace. Ils n'avaient pas encore déterminé l'affinité de Jason. Il y avait quelques possibilités. Mais en tout les cas il n'avait pas reçu d'affinité avec la magie de la terre ou des plantes. _

_ Mais puisqu'il leur faudrait encore des mois avant de pouvoir utiliser ces pouvoirs correctement ils ne s'en faisaient pas trop. Se disant qu'il pouvaient prendre leur temps pour apprendre. D'autant qu'ils n'avaient pas que ça comme compétence . Toujours est-il, que trois jours s'étaient écoulés et qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé de surnom pour Haruto. Et cela les gênaient plus que de ne pas trouver le don de Jason._

_ Bien sur, ils avaient commencé à travailler sur une vengeance pour Lockhart. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant qu'ils ne pourraient pas signer de leurs cinq surnoms. Surtout que personne ne pourrait vraiment deviner qui était le dernier maraudeur, car les garçons avaient décidé de faire attention pour le moment. Ils voulaient faire la surprise aux élèves et aux professeurs. Surtout qu'Harry semblait croire que la prise de position d'Haruto n'était que temporaire. _

_ Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment on pourrait appeler Haruto, avoua Ethan quand ils furent tous rassemblés.  
_ T'as pensé à quoi ? Demanda Jason.  
_ A Nexus, ça signifie lien. Et après tout, c'est un peu ce qu'est Haruto. Il est notre lien avec la maison Gryffondor. Il pourrait aussi faire le lien avec les jumeaux Weasley.

_Un large sourire éclaira les visage des autres garçons. Ils furent tous d'accord avec l'idée de l'albinos. Chacun de leur surnom avait une certaine signification, et celle ci semblait leur plaire. _

_ Super idée Stark, approuva Mathieu.  
_ J'aime beaucoup la signification, avoua Haruto.

_Le choix était finalement fait. Il leur fallait à présent préparer leur vengeance. Ils devaient faire payer Lockhart pour avoir accuser Thanatos à tor__t__ . Sans aucune preuve si ce n'est sa colère à cause de leur farce. Non, ils ne pardonneraient pas facilement la mesquinerie du soit disant professeur. Ils allaient lui faire payer. Et cette fois-ci, ils allaient l'humilier de telle façon qu'il ne pourrait pas dire que son inutilité était de leur fait. _

_ Mathieu avait cherché dans les livres de la bibliothèque pour trouver des monstres vraiment étranges sans êtres dangereux. Ils en avaient trouvé quelques uns : le __pouletergeist (un poulet zombi sans réel pouvoir si ce n'est qu'il sentait affreusement mauvais.) il avait également découvert qu'il était possible de créer des créatures en chewing-gum et en morve (généralement peu grands, ils étaient plus ennuyeux qu'autre choses, __à__ mettre de la pâte collante et de la morve partout où ils passaient.)_

_ Les cinq maraudeurs sortirent le samedi matin après leur petit-déjeuner pour aller voir Hagrid le garde-chasse. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Ils burent calmement leur thé et mangèrent les muffins du demi-géant. Nathanaël fini par se pencher sur la table de chêne pour regarder Hagrid dans les yeux. _

_ Hagrid, nous allons avoir besoin de vous, avoua le garçon.  
_ Je ne veux blesser personne ! S'écria Hagrid.  
_ Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura aussitôt Ethan. Nous ne voulons rien de dangereux.  
_ Oh ! Alors allez-y, dites moi ce que vous voulez.

_Les garçons se regardèrent en souriant. Mathieu prit alors la parole. _

_ Nous allons avoir besoin de quelques créatures, expliqua Mathieu.  
_ De quel genre ? Demanda le garde-chasse.  
_ Quelques pouletergeist, et un ou deux golems de chewing-gum et de morve, vous pensez pouvoir nous aider Hagrid ? Demanda le garçon aux yeux dorés.

_Hagrid réfléchit quelques secondes. Il fini par sourire aux cinq garçons qui lui faisaient face. _

_ Ce ne sont pas des créatures dangereuses. J'ai quelques pouletergeist pas loin, et je peux vous fournir de quoi créer des golems. Mais vous devez me dire avant pourquoi vous les voulez.  
_ Pour nous venger de Lockhart, répondit Jason. Ce sale type nous a accusé juste parce qu'on lui a fait une farce. Il nous a déclaré la guerre.  
_ Et nous n'allons pas le laisser gagner, intervint pour la première fois Haruto.

_Les quatre Serdaigle avaient découvert qu'Haruto n'abandonnait jamais quand on lui lançait un défi et qu'il le relevait __toujours__. Et il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de perdre la bataille qui les opposaient tous les cinq à Lockhart. __V__isiblement, ce trait de caractère plaisait à tout le monde. _

_ Et pour les ingrédients, intervint Nathanaël. Donnez nous juste la lite, je préférerais que vous soyez le moins impliqué possible.

_ Évidement les garçons avaient écri__t__ à Sirius pour lui expliquer qu'ils avaient invité Haruto à devenir l'un des leurs. __Et pour lui demander de bien vouloir acheter les ingrédients pour eux. La somme était retenu sur l'argent de poche de Nathanaël. Ses amis ayant promis de le rembourser par la suite.__Le lendemain__ ils reçurent une lettre de l'ancien maraudeur. _

_Salut les garçons,_

_j'avoue avoir été un peu surpris de lire que vous aviez invité un nouveau maraudeur. J'ai bien lu ce que vous m'aviez écrit, et je vous fait confiance. Même si j'aimerais bien le rencontrer quand même ce Haruto._

_Je suis content qu'il n'y ai pas eu de nouvelle agression. Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus que ce que le père de Lightning vous a écrit. Mais je suis d'accord avec lui, si Hagrid était en cours à l'époque il serait intelligent de lui demander de vous raconter ce qu'il sait. Oh, et je joint à cette lettre les matériaux que vous m'avez demandé d'acheter pour vous. Remus a plusieurs idées et moi aussi, mais j'avoue qu'elles ne sont pas toutes fameuses. Il faudra nous expliquer._

_ Sinon, tant qu'à faire, pourquoi ne pas inviter tout le monde à la maison pour les fêtes. Je doute que Jason ait envie d'aller chez son oncle, et pour les autres … ils ont peut-être envie de voir la maison. Ou d'échapper à quelqu'un je sais pas._

_J'attends ta réponse Nath. Gros bisous  
Patmol_

_ Jason déclina l'invitation du père de son ami, son propre père lui avait proposé de venir passer les fêtes avec lui aux États-Unis. Ethan lui allait se rendre chez ses grands-parents et ne pouvait pas décommander. Mathieu pour sa part se rendait dans le midi. Haruto fut enchanté par la proposition, il aurait dû passer ses vacances au château, mais à présent il préférait largement se rendre chez son ami. Le père du japonais ne pouvait malheureusement pas se libérer avant la mi-janvier. Haruto envoya cependant un mot à son père pour obtenir son accord, ce n'était cependant que pure formalité. Le garçon ne voyait pas de raisons pour que ce dernier l'empêche de se rendre chez Nathanaël._

_ Avec la lettre il y avait un paquet contenant divers ingrédients, les cinq garçons avaient été obligés de les lui demander car ils ne faisaient pas partie des fournitures habituelles des élèves. Heureusement que Sirius était quelqu'un de conciliant et il aidait volontiers les jeunes fauteurs de troubles. _

_ Le garde chasse avait mis de côté des pouletergeist pour qu'ils puissent s'en servir, ils ne leur restait plus grand chose à faire. Ils avaient longuement préparer leur revanche. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec le garde-chasse dans la soirée pour créer les golems. Mathieu avait proposé de s'en charger avec l'aide de Jason. Les deux garçons faisaient du bon travail ensemble. _

_ Les trois autres préparaient la salle de classe du professeur pour leur farce. Camouflant dans les murs des cavités pour y cacher des caisses. Il avait suffit de retirer des pierres du mur. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile avec les vieilles battisses comme le château de Poudlard. Toute une nuit de travail pour réussir à retirer trois grosses pierres et les cacher avec les portraits de leur professeur. Heureusement, c'était suffisant car les pierres constituant le château étaient très grosses. _

_ Les cinq garçons n'eurent pas plus de deux heures de sommeil,, mais ils s'en fichaient un peu. Seul Haruto avait un peu de mal encore, mais il allait vite se faire au rythme de sommeil erratique des maraudeurs. Mais doucement il s'y faisait, tout comme il s'intégrait au groupe étrange qu'ils formaient. Un étrange mélange entre le groupe d'ami et les frère d'adoption. Jason était toujours un peu méfiant vis à vis d'Haruto, mais tout les deux apprenaient à se connaître, à se comprendre et à s'apprécier. _

_ Les jeunes maraudeurs avaient également discuté avec les jumeaux Weasley. Ils avaient conclu plusieurs accords. Déjà un pacte de non agression, sauf si l'une de leurs blagues touchaient toute l'école. Ensuite, un pacte d'assistance si nécessaire ou demandée. Il semblait à Nathanaël qu'ils allaient doucement vers une alliance entre leurs deux groupes. Et l'idée lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. _

_ Ils choisirent le jour du premier match de la saison de Quidditch pour leur vengeance, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Match qui avait lieu le premier Mercredi de Novembre. Les Serdaigle s'étaient étonnés de ne pas voir Nathanaël et Jason dans les tribunes, eux qui étaient fans de Quidditch. Surtout qu'ils étaient en plus membres de l'équipe de leur maison. Mais finalement les élèves s'étaient intéressé au match et avaient oublié leurs questions. _

_ Haruto faisait partit de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il avait prit un poste de poursuiveur à la place de Katie Bell. Le japonais ignorait royalement le survivant gardant son regard fixé sur l'équipe de Serpentard. Mme Bibine s'avança avec le coffre contenant les balles. Le coup de sifflet retentit à 14 h pile. _

_ Pendant plus d'une heure les deux équipes se disputèrent âprement la victoire. Haruto, Angelina et Alicia surpassèrent cependant les poursuiveurs de Serpentard. Mais leur gardien était aussi bon qu'Olivier. Du coup, il eurent tout de même du mal à prendre des points. Harry et Drago se battaient férocement pour le vif d'or. Mais Gryffondor fini par l'emporter par 245 à 168. Les gradins de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle explosèrent en applaudissement, tandis que les Serpentard huaient les vainqueurs avec force. _

_ Pendant le match, les quatre maraudeurs restant s'étaient rendus dans la salle de classe qu'ils voulaient piéger. Ils avaient déjà fait le plus gros du travail, il ne restait plus qu'à tout installer. Mais il avait été difficile de déplacer les caisses dans lesquelles étaient enfermés les créatures. Finalement, Nathanaël, Thanatos, Lucifer et Séref les avaient apporté par voie aérienne. _

_ Le brun sous sa forme d'aigle noir avait apporté la cage contenant les poulets zombis car il n'avait pas la force d'aider pour les autres. Le jeune dragon avait porté à lui tout seul la caisse contenant l'un des golem gluant, tandis que le Bénou et le griffon avaient mis leurs forces en commun pour transporter l'autre boite. Jason et Mathieu avaient ouvert les fenêtres et récupérèrent les deux caisses pour les glisser dans les trous. Nathanaël donna la cage à Ethan avant de se poser pour reprendre forme humaine. _

_Nathanaël se laissa tomber assis sur le sol. Il avait mal aux épaules, monter aussi haut en portant une charge l'avait épuisé. Le garçon n'avait pas encore l'habitude de sa forme animale, il ne possédait pas encore toute les forces de déplacer des charges très lourdes. Ethan replaça les cartons qui camouflaient __les trous. _

_ Bon, soupira Nathanaël. C'est bon je crois.  
_ Ouais, rit Jason. Ça va aller Darkness ?  
_ Ouais, j'ai juste un peu mal aux épaules. J'ai pas l'habitude de faire un tel effort sous cette forme.

_Les quatre Serdaigle revinrent pour le repas du soir. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient pensé que les maraudeurs n'étaient pas reparus pour ne pas avoir à supporter le survivant. Car au vu de la première victoire de Gryffondor celui ci était insupportable. Il tentait de nouveau de faire d'Haruto son larbin comme il l'avait fait depuis le début de l'année. Le japonais l'ignora royalement, il alla même s'installer à la table de Serdaigle avec ses nouveaux amis quand ceux ci entrèrent dans la grande salle. _

_Les professeurs allaient protester quand ils vient que le japonais ne faisait visiblement que discuter avec des amis sans causer le moindres trouble. En fait, dans le règlement, il n'était écrit nul part que les élèves ne pouvaient pas se rendre visite pendant les repas. Mais c'était devenu une règle implicite depuis bien longtemps. C'est avec un sourire assez large que le professeur de Potion apprit cela à Lockhart quand celui ci voulu se lever pour aller obliger Haruto à retourner s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor. __Rogue __n'__était __pas __du côté des maraudeurs, __m__ais __pour__ l'instant, il préférait prendre leur parti plutôt que celui de Lockhart. _

_ Il n'y a que pendant les banquets que les élèves doivent rester à leurs tables. Et encore, là aussi c'est seulement une règle implicite. Il n'y a aucune réelle obligation, susurra le maître des potions.

_Le regard assassin du professeur de défense valait pour Rogu__e__ une petite fortune. __Les garçons mangèrent calmement, et pour faire bonne figure ne discutèrent de rien de répréhensible. Non, ils passèrent leur temps à poser des questions à Haruto sur son pays natal. Ce qui énerva passablement Lockhart quand celui ci passa derrière eux. Espérant sans doute surprendre une conversation compromettante entre les cinq fauteur__s__ de trouble. _

_Alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la salle de défense, ils furent rejoint par les jumeaux Weasley qui souriaient. Bras dessus bras dessous ils calèrent leur rythme de marche sur celui des cinq autres adolescents pour pouvoir parler avec eux. _

_ Vous avez cours de quoi ? Demanda Jason.  
_ Vous êtes pas au courant ? Demanda George.  
_ Le nouveau cours de duel est commun à tous parce que personne n'en a jamais fait, expliqua Fred.  
_ Oh … , soufflèrent les maraudeurs. Ça va être drôle.

_Les jumeaux se regardèrent surpris, ils ne savaient pas de quoi il était question. Mais ils comprirent __vite __que leurs « associés » avaient prévu quelque chose. __Harry et ses acolytes étaient là également, en train de discuter avec le professeur, et sans aucun doute possible de lui lécher les bottes. C'est dans ce genre de situations que les maraudeurs aimaient bien Rogue. Lui au moins se fichait bien des répercutions quand il punissait Harry. C'était le cas aussi pour d'autres professeur comme McGonagall et Flitwick. Mais ils donnaient toujours des raisons, __comme s'ils se cherchaient des excuses.__A__lors que le maître des potions ne __s'embarrassait__ pas de telles choses. _

_Les fauteurs de troubles s'installèrent au fond de la salle __debout dos au mur. Car il __n'y avait __ni chaises ni tables__. __Rogue qui participait visiblement à ce qui était en réalité une initiation plus qu'un nouveau cours eu un léger frisson. Déjà les maraudeurs étaient problématiques, mais si en plus les deux Weasley se joignaient à eux … Ils avaient le potentiel pour faire pleurer le personnel du château dans son ensemble. Lui comprit, et il n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas le reconnaître. __Lockhart monta sur l'estrade commença son discour__s__. _

_ Bonjour chers élèves. Comme je sais que vous êtes effrayés par cette histoire de chambre des secrets. Alors j'ai eu l'idée de former une initiation au duel magique.

_Rogue émis un sifflement méprisant, mais dans la salle, les seuls qui semblaient partager son avis étaient ceux qu'il cherchait toujours à punir. Les maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasley. _

_ Je vais vous expliquer les règles du duel, continua Lockhart. Tout d'abord, vous devez tenir votre baguette droite devant vous.

_Tout en parlant le professeur mimait les gestes. _

_ C'est à croire qu'il nous prends pour des débiles, murmura Fred à l' attention de son frère et des maraudeurs.

_Ce qui déclencha des rires chez les comploteurs. Rogue qui le vit ne releva pas. Lui même trouvait le comportement de Lockhart totalement ridicule. Du moment qu'ils ne faisaient que ça ce n'était pas un soucis. _

_Lockhart commença à les mettre par groupe de deux. Il passa dans les rangs et apparia les élèves ensembles calmement en souriant. Rogue était resté assis. __Ethan se retrouva à faire équipe avec Fred, Mathieu avec George. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas très content d'être séparés, mais acceptèrent tout de même de bonne grâce au vu de leurs partenaires. __Lockhart mit Haruto et Jason ensemble, ce qui ne dérangea pas trop les deux garçons. Mais tous frissonnèrent quand le professeur choisi Drago Malefoy comme partenaire pour Nathanaël. _

_ Je vais vous demander de vous lancer quelques sorts simples, leur expliqua Lockhart. Aucun sort qui puisse vous envoyer à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît.

_Les filles répondirent un grand oui, avec les yeux en formes de cœur et la bouche en cul de poule. Les garçons qui admiraient le professeur répondirent également par l'affirmative. __Tous travaillèrent calmement avec des sorts simples. Drago n'avait pas vraiment envie d'obéir. Et il fut __heureux de voir que son partenaire n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de suivre les instructions de Lockhart. _

_Finalement le professeur __de potion __arrêta le massacre, car beaucoup d'élèves ne savaient pas vis__er__ et brisèrent des vitres. Rogue avait bien rit intérieurement __tout__ le temps qu'avait duré les essais des élèves, __mais il avait fini par en avoir assez._

_ Bon, je vais prendre deux d'entre vous pour faire une démonstration, annonça Lockhart. Ils vont venir sur l'estrade avec moi pour que vous puissiez bien voir.

_Au début il voulu demander à Harry et Ron, mais Rogue intervint en lui disant que tout deux ne risquaient pas de faire un bon spectacle. Lui orientait plutôt son choix sur Drago et Nathanaël. __Le célèbre chasseur de créatures accepta l'idée de Rogue et fit monter les deux élèves sur l'estrade avec lui. Juste avant d'avancer, Nathanaël glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille d'Haruto. Le jeune Serpentard eu un léger frisson en voyant le sourire conspirateur du Serdaigle et du Gryffondor. _

_ Bien, parla Lockhart quand ses deux cobayes furent près de lui. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

_Mais alors que le professeur donnait le signal un hurlement s'éleva à l'arrière de la salle. __Les élèves se bousculaient pour s'éloigner du mur d'où coulait deux choses visqueuses. Le tout semblait provenir de derrière deux des portraits de Lockhart. Un autre avait ét__é__ totalement éjecté du mur et avait laissé pass__er__ des poules zombies. Celles-__ci__ semblaient aussi effrayés que les élèves et courraient partout à travers la salle. _

_Rogue regarda avec stupeur un golem de morve et un autre de Chewing-gum sortir du mur et se déployer dans la salle. Debout, les deux créatures étaient deux fois plus grandes qu'un humain adulte. Mais pas vraiment dangereu__ses__. __Cependant , le maître des potions ne comprenait pas comment les deux créatures étaient arrivé__es __là. Pour les pouletergeist il savait qu'Hagrid en avait un élevage. Les œufs de __c__es choses ainsi que leurs plumes pouvaient servir dans certaines préparations. _

_ Ne vous en faites pas chez, je vais m'en occuper, claironna Gilderoy.

_Mais quand il lança des sorts pour essayer de blesser les golems ceux-ci se divisèrent __tout __simplement. __Rogue remarqua alors que les jumeaux Weasley, les maraudeurs ainsi que Haruto étaient à l'écart et riaient à gorge déployés. __Les filles hurlaient essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible des volailles mort-vivantes, et les garçons ten__t__aient vainement de les attraper. __Harry combattait les golems avec Lockhart et lançait toute sorte de sortilèges inutiles, tel celui de chatouille et autres. _

_Une fois leur fou rire premier passé, les maraudeurs se décidèrent à aider à régler le problème. D'un coup de baguette, Ethan métamorphosa plusieurs chaises en cage pour les pouletergeist. À l'aide des pieds d'une chaise cassée Mathieu et Jason firent rentrer les volailles qui n'opposèrent aucune résistance. __Nathanaël s'approcha de golem de morve qui était à présent séparé en cinq à cause des sorts de Lockhart et Harry. __Le brun pointa sa baguette sur le créature et prononça un sort qui fut couvert par les ri__re__s__ des élèves. _

_ Un rayon bleu clair sortit de la baguette du garçon. Les « jambes » du golem furent alors prise__s__ dans la glace. Immobilisant __les différentes parties__ la créature. __Les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que quelques autres garçons de quatrième année s'éta__ie__nt occupé de la créature de Chewing-gum. _

_Visiblement le sort de glace avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie à Nathanaël, qui ne se risqua même pas à recommencer. Le jeune Gryffondor, Haruto, vint l'aider à s'asseoir en le félicitant. _

_ Joli, c'est ton meilleur résultat depuis que tu as commencé à travailler la magie de glace.  
_ Merci, mais ce n'est pas encore ça quand même, soupira Nathanaël déçu.  
_ Ouais, c'est sur, approuva le Gryffondor. Mais au moins tu arrives à faire quelque chose à présent.

_Les maraudeurs avaient commencé à travailler les dons magiques que leurs avaient off__ert__ leurs familiers. Seul Jason qui n'avait pas encore découvert de quoi il s'agissait travaillait uniquement la magie qu'on leur enseignait à l'école. _

_Rogue décida d'intervenir et enferma les deux golems dans de boites de verre. Une fois cela fait, et quand tout__s__ les élèves furent calmés, le professeur de Potion se tourna vers ses adolescents qui étaient visiblement ébranlés. _

_ Bien, tout est réglé. Nous allons mettre fin à cette leçon, il n'est pas nécessaire de continuer. Et je doute qu'il y ait d'autres cours comme celui-ci.

_ Beaucoup semblèrent soulagés. La salle était couverte de plumes, de morve et de patte collante. Et pas seulement la salle, les élèves également. Les seuls rescapés, étaient Rogue, les cinq maraudeurs ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley. _

_ Je suppose que ceci est votre œuvre n'est ce pas ? Demanda Rogue à Nathanaël.  
_ Pourquoi tout de suite nous ? Demanda le garçon. C'est de la discrimination professeur, s'indigna-t-il.  
_ Et vous ne niez même pas, soupira le professeur.

_Un sourire lupin étira alors les lèvres d__u__ garçon. _

_ Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-il. La réponse à votre question était évidente non ?  
_ Je vais donc vous coller tout les quatre encore une fois, ricana Rogue. Je vais m'occuper de votre cas.  
_ Non, intervint Lockhart. C'est mon cours qu'ils ont gâché. C'est à moi de les punir Severus.  
_ Et il me faut aussi vous préciser que je suis tout autant responsable qu'eux, intervint Haruto.

_S__a franchise __ainsi que sa fidélité fi__rent__ sourire Jason. Le blond passa son bras autour des épaules du Gryffondor. _

_ Et ouais, on a fait ce que nos prédécesseurs ont jamais réussi ou essayé de faire. On a recruté dans une autre maison.

_C'était un véritable choc pour beaucoup de monde. Ils ne s'étaient sans aucun doute pas attendu à ça. Rogue se reprit et demanda alors. _

_ Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ?  
_ Vengeance, répondit Mathieu calmement.

_Les élèves regardèrent les maraudeurs stupéfaits. _

_ En fait, nous n'avons pas apprécié que le professeur Lockhart ait accusé Nathanaël du meurtre de Miss Teigne sans preuve, expliqua Ethan.  
_ Et il n'était pas question de laisser passer ça, affirma Nathanaël. Il nous fallait prouver qu'il était un incapable. Et il vient de le prouver. Même pas capable de se débarrasser de quelques créatures inoffensives.

_Malheureusement personne ne pouvait nier ce que venait de dire le leader des maraudeurs. __Alors que tous sortaient de la salle de classe, Lockhart les regarda dans les yeux, et son regard disait réellement qu'ils allaient payer pour ce qu'ils venaient de faire. À commencer par ce qui allait arriver pendant les quatre heures de retenue dont ils avaient écopé. __La guerre n'était pas encore gagnée, mais les adolescents n'avaient pas l'intention de se laisser faire. _


	11. Agression à Minuit

**Me revoilà. Pour de nouvelles aventures.**

**Une nouvelle agression dans les couloirs Et la retenu des maraudeurs avec ce cher Lockhart.**

**Bonne lecture à tous. **

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 10 : Agression à Minuit

_ Le Vendredi matin, deuxième jour après la vengeance des maraudeurs reçurent chacun une lettre de leur famille. Car le professeur Lockhart avait évidement envoyé sa version des faits par hibou aux parents des farceurs. _

_Nathanaël, fiston,_

_ je te remercie de m'avoir écrit ta version des faits, parce que la lettre de ton professeur n'était vraiment pas claire. Je n'y ais strictement rien compris. Mis à part que tu l'ais défié devant toute une classe. J'ai vérifié il a aussi écrit que tu avais essayé de l'humilier. Mais même sans ta version j'avais deviné que toi et tes amis n'aviez pas fait qu'essayer de l'humilier._

_ J'avoue que j'ai du mal à croire ce que vous avez fait. Sérieusement, vous avez réussi à trafiquer le mur de la salle de classe sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Pourtant les elfes de maison remarquent ce genre de choses. Ils auraient du remettre les pierres en place. Alors je dis bravo. Ou alors eux non plus ne l'aiment pas votre prof et ont décidé de vous laisser faire. Enfin, moi je dis bravo c'est tout. _

_ Dumbledore a ajouté un mot disant que j'étais convoqué Lundi pour parler de votre comportement. Ah, j'ai l'impression de relire les lettre qui ont été envoyées à ma mère quand j'étais moi même un maraudeur. Ça me rends nostalgique quand je reçois ses hiboux. Remus aussi, mais il refuse de l'admettre devant moi. _

_ Tu m'as écrit que vous étiez en guerre contre Lockhart. Je peux comprendre, il vous a défié. Mais faites attention à ne pas en faire trop. Et surtout à ne pas tomber dans le malsain. Ça a failli nous arriver plus d'une fois à moi et aux autres. Je ne voudrais pas que vous le regrettiez après. Alors n'oubliez pas de réfléchir à ce que sont les valeurs des maraudeurs avant de faire une blague. Relever un défi d'accord, faire du mal à quelqu'un pour en rire jamais._

_Rendez-vous sur le quai pour les vacances  
Patmol_

_ Nathanaël sourit, Sirius n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il lui expliquait calmement ce qu'il pensait de leurs actions. Même s'il était d'accord avec le fait qu'ils répondent à la provocation de Lockhart. Mathieu avait aussi reçu une lettre de sa mère. _

_Mathieu, mon très cher fils,_

_j'ai été je l'avoue particulièrement choquée quand j'ai ouvert le courrier que nous a envoyé ton professeur. Il prétend que tu l'a humilié avec l'aide de tes camarades. Que vous avez introduit dans sa classe des créatures dangereuses pour ensuite vous attribuer le mérite de leur capture. Je dois avouer que si j'ai lu les livres de Lockhart et que je le respecte … Je sais aussi comment tu es. J'ai confiance en toi. C'est pour cela que j'ai ouvert également ta lettre pour avoir les deux points de vue. _

_Je n'aime pas ce que vous avez fait. Mais je peux comprendre ce que tu as ressenti quand ton ami a été accusé sans aucun preuve. Cependant je ne peux pas me ranger de ton côté. Nous n'avons pas encore décidé de ta punition, mais nous en parlerons quand tu seras rentré. _

_Ta mère qui t'aime_

_ Mathieu soupira. Lui qui était tellement impatient d'aller passer ses vacances chez Nathanaël. Malheureusement ça n'allait pas être pour cette année visiblement. Mais bon, c'était une punition appropriée pour les ennuis qu'ils avaient causé. Il expliqua à ses amis pourquoi il ne serait pas avec eux pour les vacances. _

_ C'est pas de ta faute Wisdom, murmura Ethan. On s'attendait tous à être puni pour ce qu'on a fait.  
_ Merci les gars, répondit Mathieu. On se reverra de toute façon à la rentrée.  
_ Ouais, sourit Jason. Et puis, on a encore le temps avant les vacances.

_ Ethan fut le suivant à ouvrir son courrier. _

_Ethan,_

_je me demande encore ce que nous avons pu rater dans ton éducation. Tu n'as jamais été un enfant normal. Non parce que tu es un sorcier. Car ton frère en est un aussi, et lui est plus normal que toi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu continuer ces farces idiotes cette année encore. Alors que nous t'avions pourtant bien dit d'arrêter._

_Nous ignorons encore comment nous allons te punir quand tu rentreras à la maison. Mais nous trouverons ne t'en fait pas. Au moins n'as-tu pas attaqué ton pauvre frère qui lui au moins ne nous fait pas honte. _

_Alexandre Owens_

_ L'albinos ne dit pas un mot. Depuis la première lettre de l'école concernant leurs farces, et même depuis la première fois qu'il avait fait de la magie le garçon avait eu des reproches de la part de son père. C'était pareil avec son frère. Heureusement que sa mère était là pour le soutenir un minimum. Même si elle ne comprenait pas toujours les raisons des maraudeurs. Il décida de lui écrire à elle pour lui expliquer ce qui était réellement arrivé. Qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu récolter les honneurs mais que les professeurs ne faisaient rien pour arrêter les créatures qu'ils avaient chassé dans la classe. _

_ Ne t'en fait pas Stark, sourit Nathanaël. On réfléchira pendant les vacances à ce que tu pourrais dire à ta mère pour qu'elle comprenne.  
_ Ouais, approuva Jason. Après tout, on est les rois du baratin. Enfin, surtout moi mais bon …

_ Jason ouvrit le paquet que son père lui avait envoyé. Le blond se demandait tout de même ce que pouvait bien lui envoyer son père après la lettre qu'il avait reçu de Poudlard. _

_Jason,_

_je ne vais rien dire concernant ton comportement. Je n'ai pas était très présent et j'ai laissé mon frère s'occuper de ça. Cependant, les choses vont visiblement changer. Car Lucius m'a écrit pour me dire qu'il ne voulait plus te voir dans son manoir. Ça m'étonne même qu'il ne l'ait pas fait avant._

_Le problème ça être de trouver un endroit où t'envoyer. Parce que je ne peux décemment pas te faire voyager avec moi ou ta mère. Si tu as une suggestion n'hésite pas, toute idée est bonne à prendre. Cependant, la décision finale me reviendra tout de même. Je vais regarder du côté de la famille mais je doute de trouver quelque chose de concluant. _

_Et ta mère me demande dans sa dernière lettre de te dire qu'elle t'embrasse._

_Ton père qui t'aime  
Aston Malefoy_

_ T'a cas venir chez moi, proposa Nathanaël.  
_ Ça serait cool si mon père me donne son accord mais …  
_ Il a bien écrit qu'il préférerait quelqu'un de la famille non ?  
_ Ouais et ?  
_ Ben en fait, Narcissa, la mère de Drago est la cousine de Sirius. Donc, par alliance on est un peu cousin aussi, répondit Nathanaël.

_Jason regarda son ami avant d'afficher un large sourire. Si Nathanaël avait raison son père ne pourrait pas lui refuser d'aller vivre chez Sirius. Enfin, ça restait à voir, car Sirius était tout de même fier des réalisations des maraudeurs alors … Le blond avait un léger doute. Mais bon, il ne risquait rien à proposer cette solution à son père. Il lui écrivit tout de même de demander l'autorisation à l'auror parce que personne ne l'avait encore fait. _

_ Ohayo minna (trad= Bonjour tout le monde), les interpella Haruto alors qu'ils sortaient de la grande salle.  
_ Yo Haruto, répondit Jason. Ça va ? Tu t'es pas trop fait remonter les bretelles ?  
_ Ça va, mon père a une mentalité différente des autres parents Anglais. Pour lui j'ai respecté mes engagements, j'ai agit honorablement. Donc il peut passer sur le comment je m'y suis prit. Surtout vu que personne n'a été blessé.

_Les quatre Serdaigle saluèrent le Gryffondor avant de prendre le chemin des serres pour leur cours de botanique avec les Serpentard. Luke Foster le frère par alliance d'Harry était dans la même classe qu'eux. Et ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui leurs faisait plaisir. Le garçon était vraiment imbu de lui même et ne supportait pas les Serdaigle. _

_ Le blond roux était au milieu des Serpentard. Il semblait y avoir parfaitement trouvé sa place. S'éloignant de plus en plus d'Harry depuis le début de l'année. Au grand malheur du survivant qui aurait aimé un allier dans cette maison. Les maraudeurs eux avaient des amis à Poufsouffle et à Gryffondor. Et pour ce qui était des Serpentard, les fauteurs de trouble avaient trouvé le moyen de discuter avec certains élèves. Dont Drago Malefoy, le prince des Serpentard. _

_ Tient tient, rit Luke. Voilà les incapables de service.  
_ Le terme incapable signifie que nous somment incapable de faire quoi que ce soit par nous même, répliqua Mathieu sans même regarder son interlocuteur.  
_ Et alors ? Demanda Luke.  
_ Alors apprends à parler, ensuite nous pourrons discuter, répondit le garçon aux yeux d'ambre.

_Jason sourit avec amusement devant le comportement de son ami. Il regarda Luke et prit la parole toujours en souriant comme un gosse qui vient de mettre ses doigts dans le pot de chocolat. _

_ Désolé, mais là Mathieu est un peu sur les nerfs mon pote. Va falloir y aller en douceur sur les conneries.

_ Le Serpentard regarda le blond qui lui faisait face comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête. Mathieu était visiblement en colère, et Jason agissait comme si rien ne pouvait être plus drôle. Ethan souriait avec indulgence, un timide sourire aux lèvres. Quant à Nathanaël, il suivait ses amis plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait même pas tourné le regard vers Luke quand celui-ci les avaient insultés. _

_ Tu pourrais répondre Nathanaël ! S'écria Luke visiblement vexé.

_C'est seulement à ce moment que le brun tourna son regard vers le frère d'Harry. Son regard indigo s'était fait dur en quelques secondes. Là, tout de suite, aux yeux de ses amis, Nathanaël faisait vraiment ai__g__le majestueux qui toisait un insecte ou un rat qui osait le défier. _

_ Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur Foster, parla alors le jeune aigle d'un ton sec et cassant. Alors je te prierais de bien vouloir cesser de me défié pour aujourd'hui. À moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment nous mettre en colère.

_ Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Luke eu peur de quelqu'un. A cet instant, Nathanaël lui inspirait une crainte respectueuse profonde. Le Serdaigle ne portait pourtant que sa robe de sorcier noire impeccable, une cravate bleue et bronze desserrée. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés encadraient son visage pâle exempt de toute émotion à l'instant, mis à part le mépris. Ses grands yeux indigo suivaient le moindre de ses mouvement avec une acuité effrayante. Pour toutes ses raison, en plus de la noblesse naturelle qui le faisait se sentir inférieur, Luke battit en retraite. _

_ Nathanaël se détourna alors, comme si Luke n'était qu'un insecte insignifiant. Ethan passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami en souriant timidement. Les deux autres ne semblaient pas dérangés par l'attitude de leur camarade. Non, ils trouvaient visiblement ça normal. _

_ Le reste du cours se passa sans heurt. Luke ruminait dans son coin, repensant à la proposition de Ginny de se joindre à elle pour vaincre les maraudeurs. Au début le Serpentard avait pensé qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, mais maintenant, après cette confrontation … Il avait quelques doutes._

_ Sérieux, soupira Ethan. Tu devais vraiment en faire des tonnes Darkness ?  
_ Foster est un crétin, il ne comprend que la force. Pour qu'il arrête de nous prendre à la légère il fallait au moins ça, répondit le leader des maraudeurs.  
_ Mais ou as tu appris à te conduire comme les nobles de notre monde ? Demanda Jason. Parce que sérieusement pendant un instant j'ai cru avoir mon oncle en face de moi.

_Nathanaël ricana, la réponse à la question le faisait visiblement rire. _

_ Et bien, tu sais sans doute que pendant les grandes vacances avec mon père et mon oncle on est allé aux États-Unis.  
_ Oui, tu ne nous as pas beaucoup écrit parce qu'aucune chouette ne pouvait faire le voyage, répondit Jason.  
_ Ouais, mais on y est resté qu'un mois. L'autre mois. Mon père et moi on c'est lancé dans une opération suicidaire, rit le brun.

_Les trois autres qui écoutaient tout en travaillant se regardèrent. _

_ On a essayé d'apprivoiser le tableau de l'entrée.

_Les trois acolytes de Nathanaël avaient eu l'occasion de rencontrer le portrait en question. Il était impossible de le faire taire. La femme, la mère de Sirius avait un répertoire d'insanité très développé. _

_ Et vous avez réussi ? Demanda Jason curieux.  
_ Bien sur, répondit Nathanaël. Je lui ai demandé si elle acceptait de m'apprendre à me comporter comme un lord digne de ce nom et elle à tout de suite accepté.  
_ En gros, résuma Mathieu. Toi et ton père vous l'avez embobiné.

_Pour toute réponse Nathanaël offrit à son ami un sourire gamin. La conversation s'arrêta là car le professeur Chourave avait remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas concentrés sur leur tâche. Elle les surveillait à présent du coin de l'œil. Heureusement, le cours n'était pas très dur. _

_ Durant la journée il passèrent leur temps à éviter les gens qu'ils détestaient, et à se faire féliciter par tout les autres ou presque. Le soir venu, après le dîner, les cinq maraudeurs durent se rendre au bureau du professeur de défense pour leurs heures de retenue. _

_ Bien, ricana Lockhart. Je vais vous donner à chacun une tâche spécifique. Et interdiction de vous entre-aider.  
_ Nous avons compris, répondirent les garçons sans montrer la moindre trace de gêne.

_Le professeur grinça des dents mais ne se démonta pas le moins du monde. Il demanda à Jason d'aller ranger le cagibi à côté de son bureau. Celui ci contenait toute sorte de boites, le blond devait donc tout sortir, ouvrir chaque carton pour vérifier son contenu. Et seulement ensuite les ranger en les triant méticuleusement après avoir écrit dessus ce qu'ils contenaient. _

_ Pour Mathieu, et Haruto le professeur choisi de leur faire nettoyer la salle de classe que leur blague avait saccagée. Il avait demandé aux elfes de maison de ne pas nettoyer pour cette raison. Les tables, le sol, les fenêtres, faire la poussière sur les étagères. Quand Lockhart se détourna le spécialiste des potions sourit. Visiblement il avait trouvé une faille dans les instructions qui lui avaient été donné.es Et il comptait s'en servir au vue de sa réaction. Le japonais lui faisait confiance à Mathieu et souriait également._

_ Pour Ethan, Lockhart décida de prendre partit de son talent pour le dessin. L'albinos devait décorer des enveloppes comme le lui disait le professeur. Ce qui énervait beaucoup le garçon qui trouvait que le soit disant chasseur de créatures maléfiques avait très mauvais goût. Assis à côté de lui Nathanaël devait écrire des adresses sur ses mêmes enveloppes qui allaient servir à répondre aux admiratrices du professeur. _

_ Amusez-vous bien, ricana le professeur à Mathieu, Haruto et Jason avant d'entraîner Ethan et Nathanaël.

_Jason soupira et regarda le cagibi qui était un véritable foutoir. Et il allait devoir faire ça tout seul ? Mais il n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Mathieu et Haruto allaient tout de même devoir nettoyer toute les traces de morve et gomme collante des golems dans la salle de classe. _

_ Ne t'en fait pas Jason, ce type est un idiot, rit Mathieu.  
_ Pardon ? Demanda le blond.  
_ Il ne nous a pas interdis d'utiliser la magie, rit le garçon aux cheveux d'argent.

_Les yeux de Jason et d'Haruto s'écarquillèrent de surprise. C'était vrai en plus. Lockhart ne leur avait pas dit qu'il n'avaient pas le droit de se servir de la magie. _

_ Thank you Wisdom, rit Jason. A tout à l'heure alors. Amuse toi bien avec Nexus.  
_ Très drôle Lightning, soupira le Japonais. Moi je plains Stark et Darkness. Ils vont devoir passer la soirée avec le crétin.

_Les trois garçons soupirèrent. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Pas même leur parler avec les miroirs à double sens. _

_ Pendant des heures les garçons travaillèrent à ce qu'avait demandé Lockhart. Plusieurs fois ils qualifièrent leurs tâches d'esclavage et de torture. Mais l'idée d'abandonner ne leur vint même pas à l'esprit. Ethan et Nathanaël ne desserrèrent pas les dents pendant tout le temps que dura la retenue. Ce qui agaça prodigieusement le professeur qui aurait bien voulu les entendre se plaindre._

_ A 23 h 30, Lockhart les laissa finalement partir. Il voulu tout de même voir comment s'en étaient sortis les autres. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe pour trouver Mathieu et Haruto en train de jouer aux échecs. La salle était parfaitement propre, il ne restait pas une trace de la farce qu'avaient fait les maraudeurs dans cette pièce. Le professeur ne sembla pas ravis, mais il fut bien obligé de reconnaître que les garçons avaient fait ce qu'il avait demandé. Jason aussi avait terminé. Il était couvert de poussière, et de taches qu'il préféra ne pas commenter. Mais tout était dans l'ordre comme le voulait Lockhart. _

_ Bon, fichez moi le camps, ordonna Lockhart. Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à me faire une de vos farces idiotes.  
_ Ça on peut pas vous le promettre, répondit Jason. Mais on vous souhaite tout de même une bonne nuit.

_Et les cinq garçon quittèrent leur professeur en souriant. Ils avaient réussi à survivre à cette soirée sans faire de vagues. Bon, ils avaient énervé leur professeur en réussissant à faire ce qu'il avait demandé, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de pouvoir les coller de nouveau. _

_ Mais ils avaient à peine tourné à l'angle du premier couloir que Nathanaël se figea. Uns expression de peur sur le visage. _

**_ Ou êtes vous petites proies, laissssssez moi donc vous dévorer toutes entières.  
**_ D'où … D'où ça vient ? Demanda fébrilement le garçon.  
_ De quoi tu parles Darkness ? Demanda Haruto soudainement inquiet.  
_ Cette voix sifflante, répondit Nathanaël en tremblant.

_Et la voix continuait à murmurer des horreurs. Décrivant très bien comment son propriétaire allait tuer sa prochaine victime. _

_ Moi je n'entends rien, avoua Ethan.  
_ Moi non plus, approuva Jason.

_Mathieu d'un geste apprit à son ami que lui non plus n'entendait pas la voix. Haruto lui semblait réfléchir, puis dans un pop il se transforma en cobra. Et quelques secondes plus tard il s'adressa à Nathanaël qui pouvait le comprendre quand il avait cette forme. _

_**_ Là je l'entends, ça doit être la voix d'un serpent que tu entends.  
_ Sérieusement ?!  
_ Visiblement, si non je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Mais visiblement ce reptile veux s'en prendre à des humains. Suivons sa voix pour voir. **_

****_Nathanaël approuva la proposition du japonais. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre forme humain, le garçon l'enroula autour de son cou. Alors qu'ils s'élançai__en__t à la poursuite __de __l__a__ voix, il expliqua à ceux qui ne parlaient pas la langue des serpents ce qui venait de se dire. Haruto s'occupait de localiser la voix et Nathanaël suivait ses instructions. C'était beaucoup plus simple. _

_ Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour arriver à destination. Dans l'aile sud du château, dans un des couloirs du quatrième étage. Celui ci était plongé dans les ténèbres, s__euls__ les rayons de l'astre lunaire permettaient de distinguer quelque chose. Haruto descendit d'autour du cou de Nathanaël et reprit forme humain. _

_ La voix c'est tue, annonça-t-il simplement.  
_ Il doit y avoir quelque chose ici, murmura Ethan tout bas.

_Mathieu acquiesça, lui aussi en était arrivé à cette conclusion. Les cinq garçons sortirent leurs baguettes et avancèrent prudemment. Ethan ayant développé une bonne vision nocturne depuis qu'il était devenu un félin passa devant. Nathanaël et Haruto légèrement derrière l'albinos. Mathieu et Jason, de l'autre côté du couloir. Mieux valait éviter de rester trop groupé en cas d'attaque. _

_ Ils ne firent pas plus de trois mètres avant de trouver l'élève. Il s'agissait de David Hawkins, un élève de Poufsouffle. Un né-moldu ami avec Neville Londubat. Il était raide et quand Jason essaya de le secouer tout son corps bougea d'un bloc. _

_ On dirait une statue, marmonna Ethan.  
_ Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un, s'exclama Haruto.  
_ Non, s'exclama Ethan. Laisses moi faire.

_Et sans laisser le temps au japonais de le contre dire, l'albinos se transforma en tigre et s'élança à toute vitesse. _

_ Reste plus qu'à trouver comment on va expliquer tout ça, soupira Nathanaël en fixant l'élève pétrifié.  
_ Ça va encore être la galère, se plaignit Jason.

_Ethan revint finalement vingt minutes plus tard avec le professeur Flitwick. Les autres maraudeurs avaient découvert près de la victime un jeu de pièce__s __réfléchissantes reliées entre elles. C'était un casse-tête très répandu dans le monde magique, rien de bien extraordinaire. En arrivant à leur hauteur, le professeur d'Enchantement était tout essoufflé. Il leur demand__a__ aussi des explications. _

_ Les garçons lui expliquèrent, évitant de dire que Haruto était un animagus et que Nathanaël était un fourchelangue. Le professeur les regarda et vit bien qu'ils semblaient assez affecté par ce qui était arrivé à David. _

_ Très bien parla finalement le petit professeur. Je dirais que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé. Vous ne serez pas inquiétés. De toute façon, malgré tout votre talent vous ne possédez pas la puissance nécessaire pour pétrifier ainsi un élève. Même si vous vous y mettiez tous les cinq.  
_ Merci professeur, répondit Haruto.  
_ Allez, retournez dans vos dortoirs, et ne dites rien à personne.

_Les garçons allèrent dormir, cette agression les avaient bouleversé. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de croiser la victime, quand ils allaient saluer Neville. Où alors quand ils l'aidaient à faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque le week-end. _

_ Il faut que ça s'arrête, souffla Mathieu.  
_ Je suis d'accord, répondit Haruto. Mais je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire …

_Les garçons se dirent bonne nuit et se séparèrent. Se demandant s'il allait y avoir une nouvelle agression, et si c'était le cas qui allait être la prochaine victime. Ils étaient vraiment inquiets. _

**J'attends vos commentaires et vos réactions sur ce chapitre.**

**Le prochain chapitre : « Lockhart baisse les bras ».**


	12. Lockhart Baisse les Bras

**Me revoilà. Pour de nouvelles aventures.**

**Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse si l'attente vous a paru longue. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ **

**Bonne lecture à tous. **

**INFO :  
**_ Paroles : Discourt normal  
**_ Paroles : Discourt mental, avec les familiers ou autre  
**_**_ Paroles : Discourt en fourchelangue**_

Chapitre 11 : Lockhart Baisse les Bras

_ Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques heures le lendemain pour que les élèves de Poufsouffle se rendent compte que David Hawkins manquait à l'appel. Ni les professeurs ni le directeur ne firent d'annonce. Sans doute pour ne pas affoler les élèves. Mais les jaune et noir se demandaient tout de même ce qui avait bien pu arriver à leur camarade._

_ Haruto n'était pas venu s'installer à la table de Serdaigle. Quelques jours plus tôt, les cinq garçons avaient décidé de faire attention et de faire profil bas. Mais ils remarquèrent tout de même que Lockhart avait l'air fatigué. Le professeur d'enchantement l'avait sans doute réveillé pour qu'il enquête sur la nouvelle agression. _

_ Vous pensez qu'il a cherché à prouver que c'était nous ? Demanda Ethan en regardant le professeur du coin de l'œil.  
_ Sûrement, répondit Mathieu. Après tout, il nous hait, c'est évident.  
_ Tu crois que c'est depuis qu'on a répondu n'importe quoi à son quiz pendant le premier cours ? Hasarda Jason.  
_ Peut-être, hésita Nathanaël.

_Les garçons débattirent sur la question : « Depuis quand Gilderoy Lockhart nous haïs-t-il ? ». Les élèves qui étaient __aut__our d'eux rirent en entendant les théories des maraudeurs. Qui étaient toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Heureusement que les professeurs déjeunaient calmement et ne passaient pas entre les tables. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas les __entendre__ médire sur Lockhart. _

_ Le Samedi matin les garçons avaient décidé de rendre visite à Hagrid. Ils voulaient parler de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois que la chambre avait été ouverte. Même si Ethan doutait que le demi-géant leur réponde. Ce n'était pas qu'ils voulaient résoudre l'énigme de la chambre, non, juste qu'ils étaient curieux. Et ils se demandaient ce que le garde-chasse avait à voir dans cette histoire. _

_ Haruto avait un devoir de potion à terminer, il devait du décliner l'invitation de ses amis. Finalement, Mathieu avait proposé d'aller avec lui à la bibliothèque pour l'aider à terminer son devoir. Le japonais avait sourit et accepté. Mathieu était très doué pour les potions, faire ce genre de travail avec lui était très facile. Surtout que le Gryffondor avait pu déjà remarquer qu'il était très bon pédagogue. Il devait sans doute tenir ça de l'un de ses parents. _

_ Jason avait aussi décidé à la dernière minute qu'il devait faire quelque chose de plus important. À savoir demander à Sirius s'il acceptait de le laisser venir s'installer chez lui car son oncle ne voulait plus le laisser vivre dans son manoir. Nathanaël savait que le blond avait repoussé la chose le plus possible, mais le père du garçon avait renvoyé une lettre à son fils pour lui dire qu'il ne voyait personne pour le prendre. Du coup, Jason avait du se résoudre à rédiger cette lettre. _

_ Le blond s'était installé dans la grande salle, de façon à pouvoir lever les yeux vers le plafond magique. Quant ce n'était pas l'heure des repas, la grande salle faisait office de salle de permanence pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas aller à la bibliothèque. Sur un parchemin le blond avait fini au bout d'une bonne heure par écrire la lettre si importante. _

_M. Black,_

_je sais que l'on ne se connais pas beaucoup. Mais je me vois obligé de vous demander un grand service. Nathanaël pense que ça ne vous dérangera pas, ni vous ni M Lupin. J'ai un assez gros problème, et je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de vous demander votre aide._

_Comme vous devez le savoir, mes parents voyagent beaucoup tout les deux, et je vis avec mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin. Ils n'étaient dès le départ pas très joyeux quand je suis devenu un maraudeur. Ils se sont montrés très distants après l'arrivée des premières lettres concernant mon comportement. Mais vous devez sans doute déjà savoir tout cela._

_J'en viens à ce problème qui m'occupe l'esprit. Après l'humiliation que nous avons fait subir au professeur Lockhart j'ai reçu une lettre de mon oncle. Il m'a expliqué qu'il refusait à partir de ce jour de m'accueillir chez lui. Mon père a écrit à tout les membres de la famille à qui il pouvait penser mais aucun n'a accepté de me prendre chez lui. Nathanaël m'a apprit que par alliance, vous étiez également un membre de ma famille. Et m'a conseillé de vous demander votre aide._

_Bonne journée  
Jason Malefoy / Lightning_

_ Le blond avait plié la lettre qu'il venait de terminer. Il l'avait écrite dans un style assez formel, celui qu'on l'avait obligé à apprendre avant son entrée à Poudlard. Son oncle avait essayé de faire de lui « un vrai Malefoy » comme il disait à l'époque. Mais Jason n'était pas devenu comme son cousin, il était devenu tout le contraire de ce que sa famille voulait. Mis à part son père et sa mère. Qui étaient assez fiers de lui malgré les blagues qu'il faisait avec ses amis. Parfois Jason se demandait comment ça avait pu arriver en étant élevé au milieu d'anciens Serpentard. Enfin, au moins avait il retenu comment écrire une lettre polie. Sans avoir l'air de se moquer de son interlocuteur. _

_ Alors que le blond montait vers la volière pour envoyer son courrier, plusieurs élèves vinrent à sa rencontre et lui barrèrent la route. Tous portaient la cravate verte et argent de la maison Serpentard. Trois garçons, que Jason ne connaissait pas, donc probablement des élèves plus âgés. Le blond ne connaissait pas tout les élèves de l'école, il était sur que même Dumbledore ne les connaissaient pas tous. C'était totalement infaisable de retenir autant de noms et de visages. Mais il reconnu bien Ginny Weasley au milieu du groupe. La jeune fille s'avança un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. _

_ Salut maraudeur, ricana la rousse.

_Jason serra les dents, la rousse prononçait le mot maraudeur comme si c'était une insulte ou comme si elle parlait d'une maladie particulièrement immonde. Et cela le mettait en colère. Mais avant que le blond ai__t__ pu dire quoi que ce soit, la rousse se remit à parler. _

_ On ne va pas t'attaquer maintenant, lui dit-elle. Non, aujourd'hui ce sont seulement les avertissements.

_Jason ricana, passa du masque de neutralité à celui qu'il du farceur qui n'a peur de rien. _

_ Oh ! Et de quoi doit-on avoir peur au juste ? Demanda Jason.  
_ De nous, la Garde Serpentine. Nous sommes un rassemblement d'élèves de tous les âges. Et notre but est de faire valoir les valeur de notre maison, expliqua la rousse.  
_ D'accord, répondit le blond. Et en gros pourquoi vous me menacez ?  
_ Pas seulement toi, répondit un autre élève. Tous les maraudeurs, si jamais vous nous faites encore une blague, nous sévirons.

_Jason fixa les Serpentard qui lui faisaient face. Il avait tendance à prendre les choses à la légère, et à la rigolade. _

_ Je transmettrais le message, répondit le blond calmement. Par contre je ne peux rien promettre.

_Les Serpentard de tout âge consultèrent Ginny du regard, la rousse sembla jauger Jason avant de finalement donner son avis. _

_ Je suppose que ça suffira, venez allons nous en.

_ Tout les Serpentard firent demi tour et laissèrent Jason monter enfin vers la volière pour y envoyer sa lettre. Un peu inquiet tout de même à propos de la soit disant Garde Serpentine. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle, car si jamais des élèves plus âgés suivaient Ginny ils allaient avoir du mal à continuer à faire des farces. _

_ Du côté d'Ethan et de Nathanaël, les deux garçons étaient remontés dans la salle commune pour y chercher un petit quelque chose qu'ils avaient oublié, ils entendirent la voix de Dumbledore qui semblait assez nerveuse. D'un seul regard les deux garçons surent qu'il avaient eu la même idée. Ils changèrent de forme pour s'approcher du directeur du collège, Ethan se cacha derrière une teinture qui camouflait un passage secret. Nathanaël lui alla se poser sur une arche de pierre qui se trouvait là. _

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela Gilderoy ! S'exclama le directeur. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser vaquant votre poste en plein milieu de l'année scolaire !  
_ Oh que si je le peux Dumbledore. Vos élèves vont finir par ruiner ma réputation, répliqua Lockhart.

_Nathanaël perché proche du plafond de pierre serait tombé si son instinct ne l'avait pas retenu. Lockhart voulait quitter son poste de professeur de défense ? C'était sans __doute __la meilleur__e__ nouvelle qu'ai__t__ entendu le garçon depuis le début de l'année. Il vit Ethan dont l'un des yeux était visible. Dans son regard, il y avait la même satisfaction que dans le sien à n'en pas douter. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que leurs farces ferait réagir l'homme ainsi, mais c'était sans aucun doute très bien. _

_ Gilderoy mon cher. Les maraudeurs ne sont que des enfants, il faut vous montrer ferme avec eux. Vous n'avez sans doute pas encore trouvé la méthode, sourit aimablement Dumbledore.  
_ Et toi non plus, pensa Ethan couché non loin des deux hommes.  
_ Je ne vais pas chercher ! Répliqua Lockhart. De toute façon, je doute que qui que ce soit puisse se faire obéir de ces gamins. Ma mission ce sont les forces du mal, pas les enfants mal élevés.

_ En entendant ses mots Nathanaël eu vraiment envie de plonger en piqué pour arracher quelques cheveux à son professeur. Qu'il insinue que Sirius était un mauvais père et l'avait mal éduqué était pour lui une insulte impardonnable. _

_ Je le sais bien, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Mais je ne sais pas qui pourrait accepter le poste si vous veniez à démissionner.  
_ Je me fiche de vos problèmes, répondit Lockhart. Maintenant au revoir.

_Et sur __c__es mots, Lockhart prit sa valise qui se trouvait posée à ses pieds et s'en alla d'un p__a__s vif et assuré. Le directeur fronça les sourcils, visiblement il n'était pas content. Les deux maraudeurs attendirent que le vieux sorcier tour__ne__ à l'angle du couloir pour reprendre forme humaine. Nathanaël ét__ai__t descendu de son perchoir en premier . _

_ Sérieux ? Lockhart va partir ? Demanda Nathanaël qui n'y croyait visiblement pas.  
_ On dirait, marmonna Ethan. En plus, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'on était là … Ça ne peut pas être un piège. Du moins j'en doute fortement.

_Pour toute réponse Nathanaël acquiesça. Même si le brun doutait tout de même que Lockhart abandonne si facilement. Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps d'aller parler avec Hagrid cet après-midi. Il y avait un entraînement de Quidditch, Nathanaël et Jason devaient y assister. Mathieu et Haruto allaient sans doute rester à la bibliothèque tout l'après midi, et Ethan avait décidé de venir voir ses amis jouer. _

_ Les deux maraudeurs montèrent donc dans leur dortoir, Nathanaël prit son balais et ils redescendirent pour rejoindre le blond qui les attendait devant les portes du grand hall. _

_ Jason, tu nous croiras jamais ! S'exclama Ethan en courant vers le blond.  
_ Il se passe quoi ? Hagrid vous à dit quelque chose d'intéressant ?

_Ethan rapporta alors la conversation que Nathanaël et lui avai__en__t surpris entre Lockhart et Dumbledore. Cela fit sourire Jason qui sembla trouver l'idée très intéressante. Le jeune Malefoy n'aimait pas du tout le professeur de défense. _

_ Les autres membres de l'équipe furent surpris de voir Ethan sur le terrain. L'albinos n'avait aucune passion pour le Quidditch. Mais ils occultèrent vite la présence du garçon. Le match Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle avait lieu à la fin du mois, et ils devaient tous s'entraîner pour gagner cette rencontre. Ils se mirent à travailler calmement. Les batteurs s'entraînaient à viser avec leurs battes, les trois poursuiveurs essayaient de feinter leur gardien,. L'attrapeur de l'équipe Cho Chang avait demandé son aide à Ethan. L'albinos lançait des balles de golf le plus fort qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle puisse les attraper. _

_ L'équipe de Serdaigle n'était pas la plus forte des équipe. Ses membres n'étaient pas forcément très doués sur un balais. Certes Nathanaël volait réellement comme un véritable oiseau. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Leurs batteurs n'avaient pas l'ingéniosité des jumeaux Weasley de Gryffondor. Leur attrapeuse n'avait pas le calme exceptionnel de celui de Poufsouffle. Et leurs poursuiveurs n'avaient pas la force de ceux de Serpentard. Non, l'équipe de Serdaigle jouait sur l'esprit d'équipe et la stratégie. _

_ Nathanaël, Ethan et Jason retrouvèrent Mathieu et Haruto à la table de Serdaigle à l'heure du déjeuner. Ils discutèrent tous les cinq de la conversation que Nathanaël et Ethan avaient surpris. Détail qui faisait dire à Mathieu que sans doute c'était la vérité : Lockhart n'était pas à la table des professeurs. _

__ _Ça serait vraiment cool qu'il soit parti, rit Jason.  
_ Sérieusement Jason, soupira Mathieu. Ce n'est pas la question.  
_ En fait, s'il s'en va ça serait un peu comme si on avais gagné la guerre non ? Demanda Ethan.

_Les autres garçons se regardèrent avant de rire. _

_ Ouais, t'as pas tord Ethan, approuva Nathanaël.  
_ Je suis plutôt d'accord, sourit Haruto.

_Le directeur de l'école se leva alors que le repas se finissait et que les élèves allaient se lever pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Il ne semblait p__a__s content du tout et foudroya même les maraudeurs du regard. Alvin Smith le batteur remplaçant de l'équipe se pencha vers ses camarades fauteurs de trouble et demanda. _

_ Vous avez fait quelque chose ?  
_ Pas récemment répondit Mathieu. Pourquoi ?  
_ Parce que Dumbledore vous regarde comme s'il voulait vous assassiner, répondit Alvin.

_Le directeur soupira alors avant de prendre la parole. _

_ Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le professeur Lockhart n'assurera plus les cours de défense contre les forces du mal,

_Un large sourire éclaira le visage des maraudeurs. Ils attendirent la suite du discours du directeur, ils se doutaient que le vieux sorcier ne s'arrêterait pas là. _

_ Le professeur Lockhart en a eu assez des farces ignobles de vos camarades qui se font appeler les maraudeurs.

_Beaucoup d'élèves éclatèrent de rire. Nathanaël, Ethan, Jason, Mathieu et Haruto se levèrent pour saluer. Visiblement très fier de ce qu'ils avaient fait.. Et beaucoup d'élèves applaudirent, même certains Serpentard, dont Drago. Le prince de Serpentard n'aimait pas du tout le professeur, et si les maraudeurs avaient fait en sorte qu'il s'en aille, alors ils méritaient ses applaudissements. Une fois qu'il eu__t__ ramené un semblant de calme dans la grande salle, le directeur reprit son discourt. _

_ Puisqu'il est évident que notre cher professeur est partit par la faute de cinq de nos élèves, je vais leur demander de me proposer chacun un sorcier qu'ils jugent capable de reprendre le poste laissé vaquant, expliqua Dumbledore.

_Les cinq garçons se regardèrent avant de sourire. Évidement qu'ils connaissaient des personnes compétentes, Nathanaël en avait deux en tête sans même avoir à réfléchir. De toute façon, n'importe qui serait à leurs yeux plus compétent que Lockhart. Et aucun membre du corps professoral ne pourrait le nier. Sauf peut-être le Dumbledore qui trouvait toujours à redire quand il s'agissait d'eux. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils prenaient l'avis du directeur en compte. _

_ Alors qu'ils remontaient vers leur tour, ils entendirent la voix de Drago Malefoy qui les appelait. _

_ Je voulais vous féliciter, avoua le Serpentard.  
_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Jason sceptique.  
_ Pour nous avoir débarrassé de Lockhart.  
_ Alors que depuis toujours tu nous déteste ? Demanda Mathieu.  
_ Je ne vous déteste pas, répondit le blond. Seulement j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment le sens de l'humour.

_Les maraudeurs se regardèrent avant de sourire. _

_ Bon, disons que c'est oublié décida Nathanaël.  
_ Merci, répondit le blond. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'aime vos blagues par contre.  
_ Aucun soucis, répondit Jason. Par contre, tu sais ce que c'est que la garde Serpentine ?  
_ Un groupe créé par Ginny Weasley, répondit Drago. Elle vous hait comme elle hait son frère et Potter. Elle a trouvé tous les élèves de notre maison qui sont comme elle pour essayer de vous détruire.  
_ Et toi ? Demanda Ethan timidement.  
_ Moi ? Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour m'abaisser à ça, répondit Drago. Ils sont plutôt la honte de Serpentard.

_C'est sur __c__es bonnes paroles que Drago reprit le chemin des cachots et les maraudeurs celui de leur tour. Ils devaient contacter Haruto pour voir s'il était partant pour faire une farce à Ginny. Même s'ils ne feraient rien avant le match Serdaigle / Poufsouffle à la fin du mois. _


End file.
